Гром с небес
by Kotrun
Summary: Через несколько лет люди вернулись на Пандору. Эйва ослабла, ведя войну с агрессором, и позвала небеса на помощь. Защитят ли она на'ви или уничтожат их? Чего добьются земляне? Наступит ли мир?
1. Нежданный зов

Название: Гром с небес  
Автор: Котран  
Описание и отказы: планета Пандора, на'ви, история Земли - выдумка Д. Кэмерона; раса кошарцев, космофлоты - моя.  
Тип: мой вариант продолжения фильма Рейтинг: G  
Статус: закончено  
Аннотация: что было бы, если бы Империя Кошар обнаружила Пандору и весь окружающий её бардак. Для большей колоритности используются только на'вийские названия.

Газовая планета-гигант издалека сияла всеми оттенками синего. Виднелись огромные вихри, похожие на глаза, а вытянутые облака как бы говорили: «Либо тут просто сильный ветер, либо он из-за быстрого вращения планеты». Вдалеке виднелось жёлтое солнце, а чуть ближе — ещё несколько планет. Пара из них, очевидно, были спутниками синего гиганта; может ли система быть обитаемой?..

— Капитан! Алло, как слышно? — ход мыслей прервал чей-то голос. Рыжий урмау вздрогнул, подёргал ушами, отвернулся от иллюминатора и оглядел мостик. «Засмотрелся я чего-то...» — подумал он и ответил на голос:

— Капитан Трелль на связи. Всё я слышу... Всем БЧ, приступить к разведке секторов 1, 3, 5. Патруль — на взлёт. Сенсоры развернуть. Вспушиться. Батареям первой группы сектор 35 — к бою. Доложить о готовности.

Кошачий корабль «Мечтатель» класса Луна-М вышел из гиперпространства почти сто секунд назад. Похожий на круглого кота корабль выполнял задачу по разведке маршрута всей эскадры. А задачу эскадра имела не слабую — в её состав входили, помимо «Мечтателя», ещё пять огневых кораблей, два торпедоносца типа Анкер-7 и крейсер типа Казтар. Но эта сила устрашала только на первый взгляд. На деле же большую часть кают заняли всякие учёные, эксперты по космопоиску и просто искатели приключений.

Снаряжая эскадру в поход, адмирал Эррал из тринадцатого флота предупреждал: «В случае чего будете отбиваться лапками лаборантов. В бою нет нейтральных, либо они сражаются — либо нет». Изучение галактики шло медленно, но каждое новое открытие вызывало страшный всплеск энтузиазма. Ещё полсотни лет назад никто и вообразить себе не мог, что Империя Кошар откроет стабильный канал между вселенными. И уж тем более не ожидали многометровых очередей за путёвкой в неизвестность.

Как бы там ни было, но разведчики своё дело знали. Без лишних помех из кормовых ангаров поднялись шесть перехватчиков «Морвия-33П» и начали облёт «Мечтателя». Дюжина роботов деловито сновали от носа до кормы, запоминая положение небесных тел и их траектории. Кое-где «чешуя» обшивки сдвинулась, открыв многоствольные плазменные пушки.

«Корабль вошёл в неизвестную звёздную систему в 4:75 по корабельному времени, — записал командир в бортовой журнал. — На первый взгляд всё спокойно».

Раздались сообщения: «БЧ-2, патруль на связи, всё чисто». «БЧ-3, орудия готовы, сенсоры в норме». «Мечтатель» приступил к сканированию пространства. Для безопасного выхода эскадры нужна была кубическая световая секунда свободного места, а вот способы расчистки места каждый выбирал сам. Командир оглядел свой мостик: ни души, одна автоматика, но тем не менее корабль казался живым. Даже не учитывая разумный бортовой компьютер, виу Лектразу.

«Патруль, стой», — по ментальному каналу скомандовал Трелль, глядя в окно. Стреловидная «Морвия-33П» замерла возле корабля, за ним остановились двое ведомых. «Разведайте синяка, что там на той стороне». Без лишних слов тройка перехватчиков рванула вперёд. Карта пространства была составлена уже на четверть.

Патрульная тройка за минуту добралась до «синяка». Не снижая скорости, боевые машины вихрем промчались над атмосферой и начали виток вокруг планеты, собирая данные. ...

— Звено, план Альфа. Идём домой, — «Морвии» совершили вираж влево и направились в ангар.

Два часа спустя в кают-компании БЧ-1 собрался корабельный совет. Трелль вызвал всех командиров БЧ, плюс по шесть представителей от учёных и военных. Войдя в просторный зал с куполообразным потолком, он застал не привычное шуршание, а шипение на грани с рычанием. Впрочем, громкость резко убавилась после капитанского воя:

— Отставить!

Командир в атмосфере всеобщего шуршания прошествовал по залу и уселся за круглый стол, прямо между полосатым командиром БЧ-3 и белым ксенобиологом, молодой Хранительницей Неба по имени Лайя Камира.

— Что за бардак? Откуда столько нетерпения? Подумаешь, отменили все задачи... — Трелль оглядел собравшихся, которые почти затихли. Он выждал полминуты, пока не стихнут все шорохи, и продолжил:

— Итак, поступил доклад по плану Альфа. Космическая цивилизация. Пилот, покажите всем.

— Вот, — полосатый урмау в военной форме перехватчика включил голограмму в центре стола. Над столом засияли светлячки-планеты и лампочки-звёзды. — Давайте сразу наложим мою карту на общую. И приблизим. Вот наш Синяк...

Учёные переглянулись, усмехаясь в усы. Ну и название для огромной планеты!

— Что? — спросил перехватчик. — Первооткрыватель у нас капитан, с него и спрос. Так вот, имеется у Синяка спутник, планета первого класса. Окружена орбитальными сенсорами, замечена дрейфующая станция. Судя по сигналам от них — уровень первых межзвёздных полётов. Могут нас за агрессоров принять, хотя...

— Стоп. Товарищ лейтенант, факты ясны. Решение? — спросил Трелль.

— Проведя беглый анализ данных, решил: вывод эскадры прикрыть Синяком. Далее дрейфовать с расчётом невидимости нас чужими сенсорами.

— У них нет сенсоров по эту сторону планеты, — шепнул командир БЧ-3 Треллю.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — ответил тот. Затем обратился к совету:

— Товарищи, пока не подан сигнал эскадре. Особенно учёные. Начинайте контакт продумывать. И да — надо же планету назвать как-то...

В глазах у Лайи Камиры померкло, сильно закружилась голова. К счастью, Хранительница, откинувшись на спинку кресла, упасть не смогла. Вслед за зрением пропал слух. Будто в страшном сне, кошка не могла даже закричать. Гробовая тишина... и чувство свободного падения. Или полёта? Коммуникатор Лайи не мог проецировать образы в голову. Что это, взлом сознания? Попытка подчинить?

Вспышка. Ветер. Солнце. Хранительница стоит на какой-то скале. Впереди огромное дерево. Это точно не кошарский мир. До самого горизонта — леса. В небе виднеется синяя планета-гигант. Вспышка. Дерево объято пламенем. Ещё вспышка — и оно уже повалено оземь. Издалека слышны страшные крики. Боль. Чужая боль, которая словно проникает в собственное тело.

Вспышка. Боль притупилась. Похоже, сознание получает образы с той планеты, что нашли пилоты. Теперь впереди несколько огромных арок, а под ними — будто огромный букет цветов. Красота неизведанности. Вспышка. Не изменилось ничего. Но снова вернулась боль. Будто миллион игл вонзились в спину... вместо того, чтобы упасть и не шевелиться, Камира обернулась кругом. Огромный белый шар поднимался в небо, оставляя след из пыли и пепла. Грибовидное облако росло, а боль становилась нестерпимой. Кошка чувствовала, что всё увиденное ей — картины прошлого. Что огромных цветов больше нет. Опять раздались крики. Предсмертные, не приведи Сила... В глазах померкло, и Лайя опять почувствовала падение. Ей послышались мелодичные голоса. Но помутнение рассудка уже прошло, перед глазами вновь была кают-компания.

— Эйва! — произнесла она во весь голос. Остальные посмотрели на неё глазами, в каждом из которых читалось: «Чо, чо?»

— Эйва, — повторила Хранительница. — Имя планеты.

— С чего бы это? — на другом конце стола подал голос кто-то из химиков.

— Она сама сказала мне. Только что...

«Получен сигнал от авангарда! По местам!» — раздался голос дежурного. Здоровенный крейсер «Сметливый», флагман всей экспедиции, начал подготовку к выходу из гиперпространственного «мешка». И вот спустя пару минут возле планеты Синяк возникла небольшая вспышка. Прорывая пространство, как ножницы бумагу, в систему вошли восемь кошарских звездолётов.

— Я Гнездо, проверка связи, — командир эскадры, адмирал Трой Эллин, начал традиционную перекличку и сверку часов. Пока флотоводец выяснял, не потерялся ли кто в гипере, в кают-компании «Мечтателя» продолжались прения. Совет уже закончился, но два урмау и не думали возвращаться на посты.

— Ещё ни разу никто не общался с планетами, даже императоры! — настаивал капитан Телль.

— Ну тебе откуда знать? Ты вообще не Хранитель, — парировала Лайя.

— Силе Мяу до лампочки. Сама-то давно в академию поступала?

— Ну, знаешь... — белоснежная кошка направилась к выходу, но прошла всего четыре шага. Затем обернулась. Капитан продолжил:

— Ну ты представь себе соровейник*. Нет, лучше блох. Ты говоришь со своими блохами?

— У меня нет блох, кап! — Хранительница нервно дёрнула хвостом.

— Я к примеру. А блохи с нами говорили когда-нибудь? Во-о-от. Говорить-то не о чем. А мы для планеты — как блохи для нас. Вывод?

— Вывод. Если Эйва вызвала меня, она видит в нас что-то большее. Покрупнее блох. Тогда, правда, ещё вопрос. А что же с местными делать, с учётом этого разговора?

— Может, спросишь у старших? Сгоняй на крейсер, там всё равно никто ничего не делает.

Через полчаса из ангара БЧ-3 поднялся штурмовик Лайи и помчался в сторону «Сметливого». Эскадра уже полностью развернулась, построившись полусферой: массивный крейсер в центре, торпедоносцы по бокам, фланги и тылы прикрывали малые корабли. Роботы-сенсоры и «Морвии» сновали, как пчёлы вокруг цветов. Хранительница быстро обменялась данными с флагманом. Похожий на огромный меч, он медленно разворачивался, ложась в дрейф на орбиту Синяка. На «северной» стороне корпуса, как кошки обозначали в космосе «верх» и «низ» кораблей, возвышалась дисковидная надстройка. Командирский челнок, в случае чего готовый покинуть корабль и спасти большую часть экипажа.

— Северный ангар, пятая шахта, — раздался из динамиков голос диспетчера. Звездолёт Камиры вошёл в незаметную издалека траншею корпуса, нырнул вниз, проскочил через узкий шлюзовой тоннель и оказался в огромном бункере величиной со стадион. Серебристые стены, блестящие полы, потолок на уровне пятого этажа... и поразительная тишина. По стенам молча висели разноцветные лозы, кое-где цветущие. Револьверные ячейки с перехватчиками явно были готовы выпустить свой груз в полёт, десантный транспорт ожидал пассажиров, но на весь огромный ангар приходился всего один уборщик-робот да скучающий дежурный, семенящий к только что прибывшей машине.

Погас плазменный щит, Лайя открыла кабину и соскочила вниз. Сразу развернулась кругом и достала из-под пилотского кресла форменную накидку, синевато-белую, под цвет облаков Мью. Кошка быстро укуталась в неё — ангар не кабина, тут было холодновато.

— Четыре слова, с доставкой. С вас шесть признания, — раздался из-за спины голос. Тот самый вескот-диспетчер. Похоже, ему тоже не нравилась внезапная остановка всех дел, раз он переехал сюда из своей башенки. «Было бы за что», — бросила Камира, но счёт дежурному пополнила. Белая урмау включила свой пояс-гравиплан, лихо оттолкнулась от пола и помчалась из ангара.

Адмирал нервничал. Формально он возглавлял экспедицию, но повышенное число Хранителей и «всяких штатских» будто всё время говорило ему «Нет», что бы он ни делал. Непривычно. И ответственность огромная, чего ни один кошарец не пожелал бы себе. А тут ещё и план Альфа. Отменены разведполёты. Нельзя набрать уставные дистанции и интервалы. Почти полное радиомолчание. Полкорабля сидят в каютах и гадают на чайных листках, что же будет.

— Товарищ Хранитель...

— Няв. Просто Няв, — перебил пёстрого адмирала чёрный кот в зелёном плаще. Цвет стихии Тверди был для глаз приятен, но вокруг и без него было полно зелени: настенные лозы да несколько клумб с кустарниками.

— Няв, щас будет доклад по нашей теме. Ты вроде старший среди своих, так что выясните всё возможное.

Хранитель пятого ранга кивнул.

— Я воин, — продолжил Трой Эллин. — Но не думай, что я готов сражаться с только обнаруженной планетой. Если совет даст добро, я отправлю звено на поверхность Эйвы. Вы там можете шептаться сколько угодно, — оба кота чуть задвигали хвостами. — Но если на нас нападут, виноваты будем мы все. Не кто-то. Все — потому что не смогли решить дела мирно.

— Адмирал Очевидность, — нарочито тихо произнёс Няв. — Мы давно уже не тайный орден. А я такой же член экипажа, как и вы. Чего вы все гадаете, не понимаю? Была бы угроза — все бы чувствовали. Не я один слышу голос Звёзд.

Ещё минуту в огромном командном пункте не было слышно ничего, кроме журчания воды в нескольких фонтанчиках. Хранитель уселся прямо на пол, мягкий, похожий на ковёр; обернул хвост вокруг коленей и укутался в плащ. Адмирал подогнал к себе парящее кресло и устроился в нём. «Ожидание — самое долгое время года», — подумал Эллин. Секунда... другая... третья... звонок. Будто колокольчик, звякнула дверь в дальнем коридоре. Ещё полминуты — и на мостик, широко шагая, ступила Лайя Камира.

— Есть хорошие новости, товарищи, — объявила она, поправляя накидку. — И не очень.

В 7:50 на всей эскадре началась смена вахты. Посты уже были переданы, отстоявшие своё направились по каютам. Пока они ещё не уснули, адмирал открыл каналы связи со всей эскадрой и объявил: _«Всем внимание. План Альфа по кораблям утверждён. Слушай общую обстановку._

_Мы в системе Тринити-А, на орбите планеты Синяк. Спутник Синяка, Эйва, вышла с нами на связь, без посредников. Она просит о помощи._

_Эйва — планета с первичной биосферой, первого класса, как Мью. Все стихии заселены довольно опасными существами. Атмосфера для нас непригодна. Влажность высокая, судя по растениям. Ноосферу планеты составляют на'ви, довольно мирный народ с ручным оружием. Орбитальные постройки им не принадлежат. Это чужеродные объекты так называемых тавтутэ, »небесных людей«. Эти существа глупые, стайные, агрессивные, но целеустремлённые. И у них ядерное оружие. Нам были переданы звуки, внимание»._

В эфир пошли слова, наспех переведённые на язык урмау:

_Их мир. Там нет зелени. Они убили свою Мать. И здесь сделают то же самое. Небесных людей станет всё больше. Они будут прибывать, как нескончаемый дождь. Если мы их не остановим._

— Это было сказано десять корабельных лет назад. На'ви — враги небесных людей. Враги не по своей воле. Тавтутэ пришли издалека и вгрызлись в Эйву, забирая землю и увозя в небо. На'ви пытались прогнать их, когда силы были почти равны. Вызвали на бой и победили в сражении. Небесные люди улетели, но недавно вернулись. Сейчас на'ви не в силах противостоять врагу и бегут. Уже был показательный ядерный удар.

Дальнейшие слова адмирала никто не слушал. На пол полетели фарфоровые чашки вместе с чаем, а ментальный эфир заполнился очень недовольным рычанием. Примерно через минуту командир смог перекричать товарищей:

— По всем законам чести! По зову сердец! Именем Империи, Силы Мяу и Всеобщего Союза! Нас просят о помощи — и мы вступим в бой! За свободу Эйвы! И за само явление Жизни!

Кошки встретили этот призыв одобрительным воем.

Даже лаборанты, исполненные боевого духа после такого сообщения, теперь готовились к высадке как-то более организованно. В ментальном эфире продолжались переговоры:

— Нужны внезапность и согласованность, — подводил итоги Няв. — Если они среагируют первыми, то пустят свои ракеты. А наша задача — защищать планету. По данным разведки, у них десять пусковых кораблей. У нас девять гравилучей.

— Каждый наш звездолёт возьмёт по одному ихнему на буксир. Развернёт, чтобы не смог наводить и пускать ядерки. Последний придётся брать в клещи. Выделим туда две трети перехватчиков, если что — пусть сбивают снаряды, — взял слово адмирал Эллин. — Потом соберём эти крейсера в кучу, «Сметливый» будет держать её. Остальные начнут работать по земле. Только вот проблема...

— Чего ещё?

— Желательно бы освободить на'ви так, чтобы они не приняли нас за богов. Помнишь, что было с мысьярцами? До сих пор там есть кое-кто...

— Не напоминай. Можно, в принципе, отправить к ним переговорщиков. Ты всё равно хотел послать звено. Конец связи, — адмирал отправился с мостика в свою каюту, передав вахтенному коды доступа. По пути он глянул на часы. Пора было отдыхать, тем более перед боем. «БЧ-6, это Эллин. Отправьте разведку на Эйву. Звена хватит», — урмау отослал сообщение в сеть и повернул влево по коридору. Третья дверь справа — его каюта. Скромное помещение в пять квадратных метров было готово к командирскому сну.

В полночь по корабельным часам из брюха «Сметливого» вынырнул транспортник «Бисан-Векс А-ТР» и помчался к Эйве. Командир разведзвена вывел антирадар на полную мощность и уставился в иллюминатор. Планета всё ближе... вот уже началась атмосфера. Простую на первый взгляд посадку слегка осложняли спутники-шпионы на орбите: кошарцы ещё никогда не проникали на планету тайно.

Войдя в атмосферу Эйвы, корабль очутился в густых облаках, а сенсор показал впереди воду. Над самыми волнами камнем падавший А-ТР заложил вираж и выровнялся, подняв тучу брызг. «Двадцать четыре-четыре пятьсот, пляж», — получив команду, автопилот направил машину вдоль волн к берегу. Плазменный щит погас. То и дело транспортник окунался в воду, но удары о прибой только поднимали котам настроение. Минута — и кошачий звездолёт завис над инопланетным берегом. Цветная галька, метровые волны... по ту сторону океан, по эту стена леса. Странный мир, позвавший на помощь. Развернувшись носом к океану, А-ТР выпустил когтеобразные опоры и медленно сел.

«Облачность переменная. Ветер сильный. Радиация в норме. Воздух опасен только для дыхания», — механический голос повторял стандартные при выходе из корабля инструкции. Его мало кто слушал — Хранители, по их словам, получили от Эйвы все сведения для высадки. Пока всё подтверждалось.

— Ещё раз, шеф, — спросил Эрлай, серый кот-связист. — Если это ловушка?

— Значит, мы улетим. Те, кто не попадётся. Надеюсь, это будем все мы, — ответил командир, десятник Риу. — Если не все, так отправим корабль с роботами, а сами будем выбираться. Но по-любому прибудет вся эскадра.

— А если нет?

— Что нет?

— Не ловушка?

— Тут сложнее. У нас всего три переговорщика, один из них — наш пулемётчик. Верь в Силу Мяу, где наша не пропадала... и вообще, лучше настройся на виу. Пёс знает, какие тут приливы, с такой-то луной.

Шлюзовая дверь захлопнулась за спинами семерых первопроходцев. Коты и кошки нацепили дыхательные комплекты, похожие на акваланги. Почти сразу открылась внешняя дверь, и раздался первый вдох кошарца на Эйве. Медленное шипение... и выдох. Командир сделал первый шаг, за ним направились остальные. Рюкзаки слегка подрагивали за спиной. В небе огромным полумесяцем висел Синяк. Солнце садилось за древесные кроны.

* Здесь — жилище соровьёв. Это насекомые с планеты Мью, тащат в дом всё, что могут поднять.


	2. Судьба кланов

Тусип толщиной с дом распростёрся на галечном берегу. Из него выходили хвостатые существа в белых костюмах, ростом вдвое меньше на'ви. Волосы на их головах были короткими, разных цветов; за спинами виднелись горбы. Руки были пусты — никакого оружия. Страхом, злобой и жаждой от них не пахло, скорее любопытством. Но слишком хорошо дети Эйвы помнили прошлые такие встречи. Гости с небес не приносят добра.

Примерно такие мысли пронеслись в голове охотницы клана Повелителей Икранов. Она с двумя соплеменниками продвигалась через лес в поисках добычи. Небесные люди пролетали неподалёку, и всё живое словно попряталось. Новая эпоха Скорби несла с собой страх, и он расползался по всему миру, заставляя кланы искать новые убежища. После гибели Древа Души даже Турук Макто не смог ничего предпринять: никто не хотел испытать на себе гнев пришельцев, лишь малая часть которого постигла клан Оматикайя.

А сейчас даже Эйва, потеряв священное древо, будто замолкла. Ца'хик клана говорила, что слышит только шёпот, а раньше это были голоса. Последнюю луну клан питался почти одной рыбой... а теперь, помимо всех бед, пришли ещё небесные существа.

— Ведите себя тихо, — говорила тем временем Лайя Камира. — Лучше даже не говорите. Все включите ментальный приёмник.

Нажав на пару кнопок, Хранительница подала пример, ему последовали остальные. Теперь кошарцы общались, не открывая рта.

_ — Не пугать зверей и птиц. Не рубить растения. Эта планета крайне чувствительна к Силе. Есть мнение, что вся экосистема построена на ней. При встрече с агрессивными существами всем лезть на деревья. Оружие..._

_— У нас только кинеты, Лайя,_ — перебил её Эрлай. Кинетомёты, в просторечии кинеты, представляли собой оружие самообороны: невидимая ударная волна могла отбросить врага на десять метров. Лёгкое, надёжное, это оружие одевалось на запястье на манер браслета.

_ — Спасибо. Так вот, кроме кинетов — не использовать ничего. Включите лесные пигменты на броне. И да, снимите обувь._

Без лишних слов и мыслей кошки оставили лагерь и разбитой колонной направились в сторону леса. Охрана кораблю не требовалась, его автопушек было вполне достаточно. А вот лес внушал к себе уважение одним своим видом: средняя высота деревьев приближалась к шестиэтажному дому. Все эти тысячи ветвей, лианы, яркие цветы и листья... одновременно пугающие и притягательные.

Риу на ходу снял рюкзак и извлёк из него серый шар величиной с кулак. Дрон-разведчик был очень кстати, неразведанный маршрут — дорога в засаду. Пара нехитрых операций, и вот шарик взлетел и нырнул в чащу. Вернуться он должен был через пять-десять минут, а пока разведгруппа обсуждала первые впечатления. Потом встрял командир:

_ — Слушай боевой приказ. К западу от нас материк, на востоке океан, на севере горы и обрыв. Поселение на'ви примерно там. Противник осуществляет разведку наблюдением с орбиты. При обнаружении ополчений может применить ОМП. Встреча с его воздушными патрулями возможна в любое время._

_По плану Альфа цель нашего полёта: разведка местности, выявление сильных и слабых сторон наших войск, местных и оккупантов. При встрече с на'ви нужно установить контакт и по возможности начать переговоры. Приказываю — совершить марш из точки высадки через лес в направлении горной гряды. В ходе выдвижения вести наблюдение..._

Камира дальше не слушала. Прямо перед ними сквозь ветви лился красноватый свет солнца. Занималась вечерняя заря. Необыкновенная картина. Только вот идти прямо на солнце было не слишком удобно, особенно наблюдателям, так что на опушке разведгруппа осталась до самой темноты. Вернувшийся дрон помог десятнику Риу составить карту местности и проложить маршрут — получалось, что на'ви живут сравнительно недалеко, но путь к ним лежит через два оврага, три поляны и неизвестное число шпионов.

_ — В таких лесах любят гнездиться снайперы,_ — отметил Эрлай. Лучи солнца, наконец, померкли. Но тьма не спешила захватывать лес: казалось, что солнце разбилось на миллиарды капель и осело на причудливые растения Эйвы. Океан, напротив, скрылся во мраке. Ночная прогулка по явно дикому лесу многих бы заставила стучать зубами от страха, но только не урмау. Их предки выросли в лесах. _«Всё, пора. Дозорные, вперёд»,_ — скомандовал Риу, и кошки начали свой путь. Впереди шли два воина с кинетами наготове, в десяти шагах от них — Лайя, Риу и остальные трое. Осторожно, ступая как можно мягче, кошки продвинулись вглубь. Издалека их было почти не видно: броня сама подбирала себе цвет, сливаясь с травой.

_ — С Новым Годом, котята,_ — подбодрила товарищей Хранительница. Фиолетовые и синеватые пятнышки света действительно напоминали праздничные гирлянды. Только вот музыки не было, если не считать шума ветра откуда-то сверху, стрекотания насекомых и шипения дыхательных масок. Через несколько минут лес сомкнулся за спинами первопроходцев: больше не было видно ни корабля, ни берега. Но это не интересовало вообще никого: на всех коммуникаторах отмечался маршрут.

Прошёл час. Лес не изменился: всё те же деревья, лианы, ветви, невообразимой формы листья, мхи, грибы. Вроде бы всё уже было, но глаз радовало не меньше, чем в первые минуты созерцания. Любоваться природой можно было хоть до утра... если бы не боевая задача, в частности наблюдение. Летающий шарик, негромко жужжа, вертелся вокруг и активно снимал голограммы.

_ — Радуга, радуга, залепи мне рот,_ — внезапно появился в эфире Эрлай. Этот серый — к слову, самый молодой в группе — недвусмысленно намекал на цвет кошачьих одежд. Подстраиваясь под цвет местной флоры, она окрашивалась почти во все цвета радуги.

_ — Как минимум, у нас будет научно-популярный фильм,_ — попытался пошутить Риу. Но улыбнуться никто не успел: где-то близко раздался рёв неизвестного науке зверя. Зверь явно ревел не от хорошей жизни, это чувствовалось буквально на уровне Силы. Эрлай поглядел на Лайю, затем наверх. Кошка проследила за его взглядом и одобрительно мяукнула. Риу, по уставу обязанный наблюдать за действиями всей группы, понял знак без единого слова. _«Бас, Мер, наверх. Остальным приготовиться»,_ — скомандовал он.

Наверху ветви переплетались, образуя естественный полог. Услышав свои имена, коты выпустили когти и вскочили на дерево, один ствол которого можно было обхватить только вдесятером. К счастью, кора была довольно податлива, и разведчики взбирались по ней без проблем. Тем временем Эрлай заговорил с Хранительницей:

_ — Ты говорила с планетой, да?_

_ — Скорее слушала её монолог,_ — ответила кошка, чуть опустив уши. _ — Знаешь, насчёт местных..._ — она выдержала паузу. — _Они ведь абсолютно беззащитны. Как они помогут нам, ума не приложу. Луки, копья, даже брони нет._

_— А что говорила Эйва?_

_ — Она до сих пор переживает те смерти. Ядерка по мирным жителям — это само по себе в голове не укладывается. Думаю, тут ещё некоторый шок. Ну вот представь, жила себе спокойно планета, на ней жили эти на'ви, никому не мешали. Потом припёрлись эти, начали копать._

_— Может, они от безысходности копают. И жить не могут без камней..._

_— Цель не оправдывает средства,_ — отрезала кошка. — _Я хоть и в запасе, но и то понимаю. И я ви-де-ла эту историю, понимаешь? Пришельцы выгнали из дома целый клан. Потом туземцы собрали ополчение, устроили драку, и пришельцы почти все улетели. Потом вернулись, с ходу пустили ракету, взорвали священную долину, убили почти тысячу местных. И теперь одних за другими выгоняют на'ви с их земель. Кто прав?_

_— Никто. Или все. Как обычно,_ — ответил связист, немного подумав.

_ — Точно..._ — белая кошка отвернулась и прижала уши. Такая история не могла не вогнать в уныние. Однако же кошарцы с такими чувствами привыкли бороться.

_ — Но теперь всё изменится!_ — произнёс Эрлай.

_ — Да-да. Только если влезете наверх,_ — голос командира прервал милую беседу. Риу уже был на полпути к ветвям. Белая кошка-ксенобиолог и серый кот-связист впились когтями в дерево и направились за ним. Всё выше... к счастью, кошки высоты не слишком боялись. Полог из ветвей находился на высоте примерно третьего этажа, и каждый взобравшийся туда моментально отмечал про себя великолепный вид, открывавшийся сверху. Особенно выделялась прогалина на юго-западе, озарённая каким-то розовым светящимся кустарником. Риу проверил маршрут: выходило, что прямым ходом до туземцев идти недолго, но прямо на пути немалых размеров овраг.

Лайя тем временем включила бинокль. Прозрачная маска не давала использовать оптику, так что изображение с камер устройства подавалось прямо в мозг. На всякий случай кошка подключила тепловизор и тут же заметила впереди огромное количество пятен: лес кишмя кишел всякими существами. Чуть уменьшив чувствительность, Камира получила новое изображение, более разборчивое.

На юго-востоке чётко виделся крупный хищник, поедающий ещё тёплую добычу. Неподалёку от прогалины виднелось скопление каких-то огромных существ, ещё несколько пятен впереди были довольно размыты. _«Привал полчаса»,_ — сказал командир. — _«Лучше не спать. Эрлай, Мер — наблюдатели.»_ Всё так же соблюдая тишину, кошарцы разместились на ветвях. Наблюдатели влезли чуть повыше и притихли, осматривая местность.

_«Звено, внимание! Наблюдаю три двуногие фигуры на северо-западе. Тысяча метров. Приближаются»,_ — голос Эрлая раздался как раз тогда, когда Лайя удобно устроилась в развилке двух толстых ветвей. Двуногие были как раз по её части. «Как бы ещё не спугнуть их», — думала белоснежная, осторожно выставив бинокль в направлении гостей. Хотя вопросов типа «кто тут гость» у кошарцев за пределами своих домов не возникало никогда.

Эти три фигуры были очередным охотничьим дозором на'ви. В этот сезон за добычей ходили тройками: так оно было надёжнее. Соседние кланы лишились многих своих земель, уже были стычки за охотничьи угодья. Ещё три сезона назад никто даже представить себе не мог, что вековое перемирие кланов в одночасье падёт. Вот к чему привела та битва за Икни'майа. Ве?сь мир, веками неизменный, полетел ко всем демонам...

Где-то хрустнула ветка — возможно, йерик. Один из синекожих лучников изготовился для стрельбы. Его уши повернулись, ловя каждый шорох впереди себя. Ещё хруст, уже ближе. Тетива медленно натянулась. Стрела ростом с урмау должна была ударить однажды, но наверняка. «Ещё чуть-чуть», — думал на'ви.

«Ещё чуть-чуть», — думал палулукан, облизываясь в предвкушении второго блюда. Сегодня он, как и многие звери лесов, перешёл границу своей территории. Пару минут назад целиком зажевал молодого йерика, отбившегося от стада. Охота в последнее время была нестабильной, так что хищник предпочёл сегодня наесться впрок. Он замер, раскрыв шейные пластинки и слегка прищурив все четыре глаза; затем осторожно подобрал под себя задние и средние лапы. «Он меня заметил, что ли?» — палулукан заметил, как охотник готовится выстрелить. Опыт прошлых охот говорил зверю, что просто так стрелы его не пробьют.

Поэтому Сухой Рот, Приносящий страх напряг мышцы лап и прыгнул. Весьма удивив на'ви одним фактом своего появления, он приземлился в паре метров слева от них и пустил в дело хвост. Один из охотников был отброшен к ближайшему дереву и крепко ударился головой. Остальные двое попытались использовать луки, но палулукан упорно не подставлял брюхо, работая вместо этого лапами. Охотники явно не рассчитывали стать добычей, но сопротивление продолжали. Пытаться бежать от шестилапого чудовища, когда он рычит тебе в ухо, было бы ещё большим безумием.

— Это безумие, — прошептала Камира, наблюдая за всем этим. — Надо что-то сделать!

— Кому будешь помогать? — усмехнулся Риу. Но кошка-белоснежка его уже не слушала. Она оттолкнулась от ветвей полога и с боевым рёвом помчалась вниз. Не включая гравиплан, она замедлила падение своей Силой и выстрелила из кинета себе под ноги. Воздушная волна толкнула её вверх и чуть вперёд, отправив в длинный прыжок.

— Звено, к бою! — кошарцы ринулись вниз. Отставая от Лайи метров на десять, они приземлились и пальнули по палулукану. Мощнейшая ударная волна, сравнимая с пинком ангтсика, ошеломила шестилапого хищника. Он отвлёкся от несчастного лучника, но тут же пожалел об этом: разведчики вновь начали стрелять. Было очень неприятно, когда тебе кто-то бьёт по морде, но до него не дотянуться. Палулукан оглушительно рявкнул. Но Риу сотоварищи уже выполнили свою задачу.

Хранительница Неба в это время взобралась на другое дерево. Наполовину погрузив свой разум в Силу Мяу, она просчитала свои шаги до миллисекунды: белая кошка, куда-то уже подевав любимую накидку, соскочила с шестиметровой высоты прямо на панцирь, покрывающий спину чудовища. Когти урмау впились в твёрдый хитин, но не очень глубоко. И ухватиться можно было только за одну часть тела.

Лайя молниеносно скакнула к голове палулукана. Возле основания черепа болтались два хвостика, навроде косичек. Кошка схватила их и потянула на себя, вызвав жуткий рёв. Зверь хлестнул себя по спине хвостом, намереваясь сбросить нежданную всадницу, но Камира увернулась и использовала свой главный козырь. Мёртвой хваткой держась за шестилапа, она мысленно позвала его. Снова и снова. Наконец она почувствовала, что понимает палулукана. И хищник затих.

Шестилапа словно подменили. Он улёгся и позволил всаднице слезть с себя. Кошка, изрядно испачкавшаяся в этой бузиловке, оказалась на земле и ринулась к одному из раненых лучников на'ви.

_«Всё в порядке»,_ — мысленно обратилась она к синекожему великану. — _«Мы не враги вам»_.

— Палулукан макто, — еле слышным шёпотом ответил раненый. А шестилапый вскочил и скрылся в лесу...

**********

Эрлая сильно клонило в сон. Мало того, что по корабельным часам давно было за полночь, так ещё и привал завершился так внезапно. Уже полчаса пушистая семёрка возилась с синей тройкой, налаживая отношения с ними — и, теоретически, с их соплеменниками. Как выяснилось, подчинив и прогнав того зверя, ксенобиолог получила звание «наездник палулукана», и теперь её почитали как героя, а также боялись и уважали. В принципе, авторитет в клане был бы не лишним.

Кошачьи аптечки творили чудеса. Так думали на'ви; а Риу сотоварищи относились к этому, как к рутине. Один вывих руки, три сломанных ноги, шесть рёбер, куча рваных ран — излечивались буквально на глазах. Лайя, как Хранительница, могла бы одна справиться за всех: кто ещё может и увидеть все раны, и соединить все кости, и ускорить заживление тела? Теперь все пострадавшие лежали возле здоровенного дерева, обмотанные лечебными повязками, и пытались наладить диалог. Пока мысленно, ибо язык на'ви был для кошек неведомой ерундой. Да и маски своим шипением мешали говорить.

_ — Кто вы, почему делаете всё это с нами?_

_— Мы урмау. Нас позвала Эйва... попросила о помощи._

Камира тут же пожалела о сказанном. Синие вылупили свои глаза так, будто за кошачьими спинами проходило стадо деревьев. Эрлай на всякий случай оглянулся, ничего странного не увидел и пожал плечами.

_ — Мы должны поговорить с кланами. О серьёзных вещах. Откуда вы сами?_ — спросила белая кошка.

_ — Клан Повелителей Икранов. Мы редко приходим сюда, но сейчас трудные времена,_ — туземец приподнялся на локтях. Поодаль Мер и Бас, два рыже-серых пятнистых кота, собирали разбросанный вокруг на'вийский инвентарь. Местные стрелы им казались копьями, а луки вообще были неподъёмной тяжестью: пришлось включить гравипланы и понизить тяготение.

Раны синих великанов быстро затянулись. Через несколько минут они уже могли сидеть, а потом и вставать. И перед всеми встала одна проблема: раз это место посетил палулукан, то всякие мелкие звери или разбежались, или попрятались. А возвращаться без добычи, да ещё и с толпой непонятных пришельцев, на'ви не слишком желали. Лайя поглядела в лес через бинокль — никого. Только огромные пятна тепла: одно из них тот шестилап, остальные — примерно такого же размера, так что для охоты не подходили.

«Освободи свой разум. Выкинь лишнее, успокойся, вдохни Вселенную и раскройся навстречу ей». Эти слова подходили для любой работы. Белоснежная Камира уже точно убедилась, что на'ви — существа не опасные, и сделала то, для чего прибыла на эту планету. Достав из рюкзака свою накидку, она расстелила её на траве и уселась по-турецки в центре получившегося квадрата. Вдох. Выдох. Дыхательный аппарат мешает, но вот его звуки начали затихать. Кошка прикрыла глаза. Выдох. Вдох — и Вселенная наконец качнулась ей навстречу...

Душа Хранительницы покинула тело. Она рванула ввысь, облетела планету кругом, потом вернулась вниз. Вот Лайя увидела огромные карьеры с тысячами машин. «Небесные люди» добывали какие-то кристаллы, без которых не представляли свой мир. Не подозревая, как Эйва страдает от этих дел. Хотя невежество — излечимая болезнь. Перед кошачьим взглядом проносились леса, поля, океаны с огромными волнами. Яркое солнце, светящиеся цветы, великолепное ночное небо... не верилось, что всё это реально. Жизнь на планете бурлила, явно не собираясь остывать.

Небеса планеты — плотные облака, полупрозрачный воздух, туманы... сквозь него виден огонь на'вийских костров. Такой простой народ... наверное, довольно молодой. Хотя у молодых миров обычно есть покровители... а их чего-то не видно. Где они были, когда сюда падали ядерки?.. В этих трёхметровых существах есть что-то кошачье. Прыгучесть, хвосты с кисточками, клыки, уши... хотя это не тот вопрос, который можно решить в одиночку.

Земля Эйвы. Горы, равнины, леса, парящие скалы... где-то такие скалы уже были. Ах, да... богатые железом камни в магнитной аномалии. Ведут себя, как опилки в магните. Плодородные поля, почти нетронутые плугами. Всюду вода — океаны, облака, источники. Почти везде кристально чистая. Влажность такая, что на парящих островах текут реки.

Минута на поиск и полёт, и вот та самая поляна. Девять спутников Камиры подобрались к ней, один за другим заглядывая в лицо. Раскрыть разум... на самом деле Лайя ещё никогда не делала этого взаправду. Наставник этого не замечал, либо просто не оценивал строго — ведь кошка изначально не готовилась к военной службе.

Как бы то ни было, но пора было продвигаться дальше. Лайя вновь почувствовала свой пульс, дыхание, шевеление шерсти. Услышала звуки, почувствовала глазами свет. Все стихии планеты теперь знали о присутствии гостей из Империи. О их чувствах, мыслях, целях — о том, что кошарцы не враждебны. Кошка пообещала этому миру свою помощь, и мир пообещал свою. Изумрудно-зелёные глаза Камиры раскрылись, и она произнесла:

— Oel ngati kameie. Я с вами.

**********

_Запись 22457689765432  
Извлечение данных  
Лайя Камира :: Словесные портреты_

_Раса: урмау  
Пол: женский  
Возраст: 87 средних лет  
Семейное положение: одиночка  
Шерсть: белая, короткая, гладкая  
Причёска: короткие белые локоны  
Глаза: зелёные_

_Характеристика с места учёбы:  
* Любознательна, общительна, аккуратна. Успеваемость отличная. Прилежание на высоте. Особых успехов достигла в космографии, ксенобиологии, акробатике. Постоянно стремится к самообразованию. На замечания реагирует сдержанно, старается быстро исправлять ошибки.  
* В коллективах обустраивается с лёгкостью. К заданиям подходит ответственно, без спешки укладывается в допустимые сроки. Отдыхать предпочитает в путешествиях.  
* Дисциплинированна, в строевом отношении подтянута.  
* Физподготовка выше средней, специализация — боевая акробатика._

Адмирал Эллин ещё раз изучал данные всех разведчиков, отправленных на поверхность. Он чуял всем своим существом, что на его глазах сейчас начинает вариться здоровенная сборная солянка, но не был уверен в наличии этого чувства у остальных. Только что поступили свежие разведданные: кроме десяти боевых кораблей, дрейфующих над планетой, обнаружено возле каждого три челнока. На поверхности крупнейшего материка нашли четыре крупных «язвы» — открытых карьера, окружённых военными постами. Некоторые равнины были покрыты свежими пнями от непонятно зачем срубленных деревьев. Мелкие острова вообще были нетронуты.

Пониженная гравитация, но плотная атмосфера. Эйва вращается между двух электромагнитных поясов Синяка, отражающих основную часть солнечного ветра. Сероводород и углекислоты, повсюду вулканы и гейзеры — и при этом полпланеты в тропиках. Высокая влажность. Кое-где магнитные аномалии, в которых дальность стрельбы плазмой очень мала, а вероятность самоподрыва снарядов велика. Тем не менее высадка десанта ничем не осложнялась. Зато интересно было просчитывать варианты захвата орбит: как поведут себя оккупационные корабли при выходе эскадры на рубеж атаки, при окружении планеты, при использовании гравипушек, при высадке десанта.

Виу рассчитал траектории всех небесных тел системы Синяка, и адмирал наносил на орбиту своей эскадры точки входа в бой. «Выйти на стационарную орбиту Эйвы с уже включёнными гравипушками... торпедоносец и две Луны совершают обход в тыл». Перед командиром рисовалась голографическая карта будущего боя.

**********

Кошки и на'ви шли через мерцающий кустарник. Впереди три кота и синий, потом четыре кота и двое синих позади всех. Лес поредел, впереди виднелись скалы: судя по карте, до поселения было ещё около часа ходу. Повелители Икранов обосновались у залива, окружённого скалами и усеянного островками. По словам синих проводников, все подходы к деревне просматривались и простреливались лучниками. Границу патрулировали лучники верхом на летучих существах, тех самых икранах. Клану сейчас противостояли не только пришельцы, но и соседи — на'вийский клан Типани, которых теснили и рудокопы, и их войска, и бегущие от всего этого звери.

Слышался прибой. Дурацкие шипящие маски портили всё впечатление от звуков Эйвы. «Ничего, в другой раз возьмём нормальные шлемы», — думал Эрлай. «Если бы я встретил пришельцев, куда бы его привёл?» — размышлял Риу. «Как она узнала наши слова?» — гадал на'ви, замыкавший колонну.

— Воздух! — крикнул Мер. В просвет между деревьями он увидел сине-бирюзовую то ли птицу, то ли огромную бабочку. Она, похоже, тоже заметила идущих, потому что рявкнула и начала снижаться. Туземцы подтолкнули кошек вперёд.

На опушке леса приземлился икран. Из-за скал показался ещё один и тоже пошёл на посадку. Картина маслом: три охотника пригнали семь непонятных существ вместо пары понятных йериков, и в довесок отвлекли воздушный дозор. Теперь синие о чём-то болтали по-своему, Хранительница внимательно слушала, дрон записывал, а остальные урмау просто отдыхали. Примерно через пять минут икраны взлетели, а Лайя позвала своих:

— Мы договорились. Всадники предупредят клан о нашем визите, а нас проведут по главному пути. Ведите себя потише. За вами уже следят со скал.

Началась финишная прямая, если так можно назвать извилистую горную тропу. Повороты, подъёмы, спуски... Риу постоянно говорил что-то вроде «лучник на три-один», раскрывая одну за другим все засады на'ви. Кошки специально смотрели в указанные командиром места, а лучники в такие моменты чувствовали себя, мягко говоря, раскрытыми. Над головами то и дело пролетали икраны со всадниками — наверняка здесь было что-то вроде фермы, где их выращивали. Впереди, на востоке, занималась утренняя заря. Лайя на секунду отвлеклась от изучения чужих мыслей и представила себе местное солнце, встающее из океана.


	3. Двойная игра

В центре тропического леса Эйвы зияла огромная рана. Клубы дыма не могли скрыть колоссальный карьер, покрытый сотнями дорог и облепленный техникой. Близ карьера находилась старейшая колония людей, «Адские врата». Огромная пятиугольная крепость, окружённая стенами и башнями, всего десять лет была независимым научным центром. Но корпорация RDA вернулась, весь персонал был пущен в расход «за пособничество мятежникам», оборудование давно закрытого проекта «Аватар» было отключено и вывезено.

С орбиты была высажена десантно-штурмовая дивизия, которая не встречала достойного сопротивления и быстро восстановила старый порядок на базе и в её окрестностях. Немедленно была проведена контрпартизанская операция по выжиганию нескольких гектаров леса. Один из звездолётов нанёс по скоплению туземцев ядерный удар: туда, где десять лет назад собиралось ополчение синекожих. На'ви были рассеяны, но потери среди них людям были неизвестны.

— А если у них иммунитет к радиации? Что, если они вообще стали сверхсильными мутантами, и готовятся нас сожрать?

— Не порите чушь, Уотерс. Вас предупреждали, перед заморозкой не смотреть фильмов про инопланетян. Этот бред вмёрз вам в голову. Наши самолёты патрулируют небо днём и ночью, на орбите полно наших кораблей и спутников... в конце концов, наземные силы нас ещё не подводили.

— Селфридж тоже считал себя в безопасности.

— Мы потеряли базу лишь благодаря перебежчикам-аватарам. Теперь все они в аду. Ещё вопросы?

— Почему просто не сжечь весь этот лес? Отравить кислотой? Пустить вирус?

— Несмотря на все опасности, биосфера планеты — очень ценный материал. Уже идут разработки новых лекарств, биоимплантов... в конце концов, президент заказал партию местной флоры для Земли, ихний сброд хочет их как-то внедрять. Ещё вопросы?

Минимум раз в неделю такие диалоги звучали в конференц-зале после совещаний. Новый управляющий от RDA, сорокадвухлетний Морган Вилладжер по прозвищу Наместник, сильно нервничал, отвечая на одни и те же вопросы раз за разом. Полколонии твёрдо знали, что новый шеф научного центра Колгар Уотерс страдает паранойей: постоянно всплывали темы вроде «нам не покорить этот мир», «в этот раз они нас не отпустят», «их не понять». Пораженец-геолог доставал всех, но этим мало влиял на дело; а оно шло полным ходом. В двенадцатом секторе, на месте разрушенного поселения туземцев, уже расчистили огромную площадь, начали работу экскаваторы. Вокруг нового рудника расположились несколько десятков блокпостов, ещё примерно столько же были развёрнуты между новым рудником и «Адскими вратами». В планах было расширение просеки, создание полноценной магистрали на её месте и последующее расширение колонии.

Естественно, на'ви всё это время активно мешались. Вылазки из леса, снайперская стрельба из луков, в том числе зажигательными стрелами. В ответ на это десантники расширили все просеки, заодно испытав свои огнесмеси и химреагенты: полосы безжизненной земли шириной более трёх километров теперь лежала на поверхности планеты огромными шрамами. Снайперы на'ви потеряли все преимущества, а воздушные рейды на икранах были самоубийственными, учитывая автопушки танков, вездеходов и экзоскелетов AMP MK-8, в которые облачались все десантники. Больше не было чахлых солдатиков с автоматиками и в масках.

Все старые проблемы землян словно улетучились. Самосвалы больше не возвращались со стрелами в колёсах, и поставки анобтэниума возобновились с новой силой. Через шесть лет после потери пандорской колонии руководство RDA, выслушав доклад Паркера Селфриджа, обратилось за помощью непосредственно к армии США. «Для решения земных проблем нужен космос. Для космоса нужен анобтэниум. Для анобтэниума нужна Пандора». Все военные корабли людей были собраны в единый флот, почти все страны мира отправляли средства на полёт. В первом эшелоне, со словами «Пандора будет нашей», шла легендарная 101-я воздушно-штурмовая дивизия. В этот раз целью был не одинокий карьер с колонией неподалёку, а вся планета. Враждебная планета, и после красочных рассказов «изгнанников» Селфриджа президент США объявил Пандору слишком важной целью для всего человечества. При всём при этом корпорация умудрилась выбить себе монополию на добычу руды ещё на полвека...

«Чёрные орлы» были не в пример подготовленнее службы безопасности RDA. Молниеносная высадка прямо в «Адские врата», ядерный удар по идолу туземцев, зачистка колонии от перебежчиков и их пособников — всё это работа генерала Соррена Калмерса. Объединив силы государства и бизнеса, он обрушил на планету то, что потом назвали «ответом человечества».

А что же было на другой стороне? А там высадку людей, мягко говоря, не одобрили. У Жейксулли, его друзей-учёных и Эйвы было на подготовку десять лет: только вот морпех с кучкой ботаников мало что мог придумать. В производстве оружия и техники они не разбирались, поэтому автофабрики загнулись сами по себе примерно через год после переворота. Не было ни одного пилота или техника, чтобы использовать оставшиеся на базе машины. В итоге силы аборигенов машинами усилены не были, и десантников встретили только всадники икранов и па'ли, стрелы, луки, арбалеты, баллисты и катапульты. За десять лет это было большим достижением для на'ви, но всё равно получилось противостояние древних спартанцев и современной армии: безумные, самоубийственные налёты и следующие за ними карательные операции. От Оматикайя осталось меньше половины после гибели Витрайя Рамунон, но молодой вождь увёл оставшихся в чащу. Началась партизанская война.

Калмерс сразу после захвата «Адских врат» отдал приказ найти и уничтожить руководство повстанцев. Но мелкие разведгруппы гибли в джунглях одна за другой, едва успевая навести самолёты; а пилоты, прибыв на место, бомбили уже наугад. Противостояние затягивалось, что не нравилось никому. Нанося упреждающие удары, «небесные люди» согнали со своих земель много на'ви, сровняли их поселения с землёй, и почему-то удивлялись, куда прячутся выжившие и почему они оттягивают свой неизбежный конец.

— Где лагерь повстанцев?

— Как и раньше. Никто не знает.

И так продолжалось уже второй месяц.

**********

На восточном берегу окончательно рассвело. Урмау-первопроходцы стояли в центре лагеря Повелителей Икранов, уже второй час оглядываясь вокруг. На'ви жили на обрывистом берегу, море шумело где-то в трёх этажах внизу. Рядом с Лайей пылал здоровенный костёр, в который время от времени подбрасывались дрова. Вокруг были в несколько полуколец расставлены шатры, похожие на панцири улиток; видимо, ближе к центру жили более важные персоны. Один из охотников, спасённых кошками, сидел рядом на бревне, жуя какой-то плод; остальные куда-то ускакали с явным желанием вернуться. Лайя видела краем глаза, что еду на'ви брали из общего «котла» — хотя это были просто три кучи, условно названные кошарцами «мясо», «рыба» и «пух знает что». «Это им в плюс», — думала Хранительница. На сучковатых столбах возле домов висело что-то вроде бурдюков: наверное, вода. C «центральной площади» открывалась великолепная панорама залива с остроконечными рифами, некоторые скалы напоминали арки. Там, видимо, тоже гнездились эти разноцветные зубастые птички... как и вокруг посёлка. Гусиные гнёзда повсюду, только вот их обитатели шипели не по-гусиному.

Синие существа тем временем прибывали. Похоже, они вставали вместе с солнцем... и тут же получали по лбу новостью «вставай, беги на чужаков поглазеть». На первый взгляд все похожи друг на друга: молодые, пожилые, совсем мелюзга... почти все смотрели на гостей сверху вниз и всё время перешёптывались. То один, то другой кот вздрагивал: дети на'ви изучали кошарские хвосты своим любимым способом «дёрнуть и укусить». На счастье разведчиков, родители быстро оттаскивали своих проказников. Ярко раскрашенные жители носили в основном набедренные повязки: казалось, что рисунки на коже заменяют им почти всю одежду — впрочем, неудивительно, ведь вокруг сплошной тропический лес.

_ — А тощие-то, длинные-то какие!_ — Эрлай думал, как обычно, громче всех. Остальные прислушивались к Лайе, а та читала мысли то одного, то другого туземца. Её глаза будто разгорались: ведь этот народ вёл войну, но всё равно не было слышно мыслей вроде «убить чужаков», «снять шкуру», «ненавижу». А такие желания были бы для кошарца обычным делом ещё пять-десять тысячелетий назад. Риу тем временем настрочил сообщение и сунул ксенобиологу. Белоснежная урмау мельком глянула на текст и кивнула, соглашаясь. «Если что, главная ты. Я тут чисто на случай драки. В переговорах я профан».

Кроме Лайи, переговоры вызвались вести коты Мер и Фыр. Стрелок и пулемётчик в дипломатии разбирались разве что на уровне «это моё, это твоё, а это общее», но массовкой побыть согласились. Эрлаю командир всучил задачку совсем страшную: порыться в на'вийских мозгах своим приёмником ментальных волн и «сделать хоть какое-нибудь подобие словаря, не одевать же им антенны на ухо». Связист потихоньку, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, настроил коммуникатор и чуть не упал: у местных жителей в голове не было надмозга, как у урмау. Зато он был в здоровенной косе, что росла у каждого чуть ли не до пояса. «А я-то, дурак, думал — это просто причёска», — думал кот. «Значит, в каком-то плане они нас превзошли. Мы долго искали и изучали эту штуку, а у них она на самом видном месте».

Лайя поймала один из множества сигналов и дёрнула правым ухом, что означало «Внимание». Толпа расступалась, к пришельцам уверенно шагала рослая женщина в сопровождении ещё нескольких охотников. Как и все, она была одета в «самодельный купальник», вдоль тела шла широкая красная полоса. Такие же полосы на лице, плечах; чёрные волосы были заплетены в множество косичек, а голову украшал то ли рог, то ли коготь какого-то существа. Все сидящие встали. Хранительница уже знала, что это Луара, вождь клана, и ца'хик по совместительству. Они приблизились друг к другу, приосанились и посмотрели друг другу в лицо. Не очень удобно с такой разницей в размерах.

— И это пресловутые посланники Эйвы? — усмехнулась предводите льница на'ви, обведя взглядом всех собравшихся. — То есть: вы думаете, что всякого пришельца с небес мы сразу признаём Избранником и поём ему песни славы? Ха, ха-ха. Щас! Мы не наивные дурачки Типани, это они мечутся до сих пор перед тоту...

_ — Это чё за шуточки там?_ — шёпотом спросил Фыр, услышав смех Луары, но ни слова не понимая по-на'вийски. Лайя примерно поняла фразу «краснокожей» ещё на стадии мысли, поэтому ответила:

_ — Прикол с избранными не сработал. Шкуру не снимут, но и на слово не поверят._

— Ололо, но они нас спасли от палулукана! Зачем им это делать? — подал голос синемордый, что сжевал свой завтрак, так же сидя на бревне.

— Втереться в доверие и поиметь, как тех Оматикайя. Очевидно же, — отрезала главная. — Они вообще понимают, что я говорю?

— Ну... ээ... оэлнати камейе, — ответила Камира. Языком говорить получалось сложнее, чем мыслями. Пять или шесть охотников громко засмеялись, услышав такое произношение. Эрлай и остальные начали понимать, что ржут над ними. Естественно, в этих дурацких масках, да и броня в сочетании с босыми ногами... Но предводитель взмахом хвоста заставила всех притихнуть и сказала:

— Oel ngati kame. Кто бы ты ни была, но вы невовремя. Сейчас у нас нет времени на вас. Уберите их подальше, — и соклановцы, окружавшие кошек, начали теснить их от костра к обрыву. Хорошо ещё, ножами не тыкались. Основная толпа потихоньку разбредалась: кто-то по тропинкам в горы, кто-то к домам, кто-то к пище; сама Луара замахала кому-то рукой, и вскоре к ней подлетел зелёно-жёлтый икран. Предводительница собралась то ли в дозор, то ли на охоту — о таких вещах урмау не привыкли гадать. Они шли плотным строем к морю, заворачивая на юго-восток, когда раздался тревожный крик одной из лучниц-наблюдателей. Что-то вроде «як-як-я», но переводить было некогда и незачем.

_ — Воздух!_ — все помчались кто куда. Икраны, парившие над заливом, прижались к скалам и повисли на них; в считанные секунды плато с горящим костром опустело. Урмау побежали за великаном, что шёл впереди, а теперь после двух скачков вперёд сиганул с обрыва вниз. «Безумие», — подумала Лайя, но прыгнула следом. Прыгнул один, прыгнул второй, а остальные посыпались за компанию.

На'ви явно не думали, что делают, но чувствовали, как следует поступать. Обрыв не вёл в бурное море: внизу в скалах было множество трещин, в которых и попрятались все, кто успел добежать. Со стороны моря ярко светила Тринити-А, потому в пещерках было довольно светло и можно было наблюдать за всем, что происходило снаружи.

С запада раздавался нарастающий рёв. Это были самолёты землян, уже привычные клану утренние гости. Три летающих чудовища, похожих на рыб с гипертрофированными плавниками, мчались на околозвуковой скорости в сторону моря, снижаясь. Уже не первый день пилоты проносились здесь на бреющем и закладывали виражи, а заодно и уши всем живущим здесь.

— Hunter Two, Hunter Three, let's raise the speed, — все самолёты, проходя над лагерем, перешли на сверхзвук. Грохот заставил кошек зажать уши, а на'ви сделали это заранее. Небесные люди свернули влево и начали облёт залива, держась вплотную к скалам. Свист, шум... кошарцам это было непривычно.

_ — Это форменное издевательство,_ — говорила Лайя. Её слов не слышал никто, а мысли — только члены её группы._ — Сейчас они у меня разобьются напух._

_ — С ума сошла? Не смей!_ — остановил её Эрлай, когда она уже начала наводить кинет. _ — Разобьётся один, прилетят десять. Обломки собирать и всё такое..._

Кошка умолкла, и как раз в этот момент машины пронеслись над ней. Она чётко увидела горячие струи, бьющие из двигателей, и какие-то символы на бортах. Что за символы, она не поняла, но понадеялась, что дрон их в память запишет. Шум постепенно затих, и обитатели пещеры убрали ладони с ушей.

— Мягко говоря, не очень дружелюбно, — произнёс Риу.

— Не говори. А им-то каково, каждый день так... — Лайя посмотрела на сопровождавших её синих великанов. Они явно не радовались, и кошка попыталась их успокоить:

_ — Всё в порядке?_

— Какое в порядке! Они тут чаще, чем солнце... Мы раньше жили наверху, а теперь пол-клана перебрались в пещеры. Теперь некоторые видят солнце только по утрам. Один йевенг уже третий день ничего не слышит... — охотники и охотницы говорили по-своему, а понимала их только Камира. Эрлай дёрнул её за хвост: «Включи мой кодопереводчик, я тебе скинул на браслет». Белоснежка кивнула и три раза щёлкнула пальцем по запястью. Теперь словарь, на скорую ногу составленный связистом, должен был заработать.

_ — Погоди, совсем не слышит? Где он?_ — спросила Лайя.

— Мой сын, — сказал на'ви. — Он с матерью, на той стороне залива. Одной Эйве известна его судьба...

_ — Да что Эйва... у вас лекари-то есть?_

— А как же... чего они только не делали, всё без толку. То и дело кровь идёт.

Кошка обернулась к собратьям. Те, похоже всё поняли. «Дело ясное. Тутошний малец под раскат попал и уши повредил. Я бы посмотрела, но вряд ли дадут». — «Почему не дадут? А ну как?» — «Я бы не дала». Набившиеся в пещеру, как шпроты в банку, на'ви и урмау выбрались наружу и оказались на здоровенном серпантине. То тут, то там на бежевых скалах виднелись синие пятнышки. Где-то раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и над головами пролетели два «гуся».

**********

— Так что там случилось?

— Метеориты, сэр. Сегодня ночью, как из ниоткуда. Были б сенсоры по всей системе, мы бы их засекли. А так извольте, фактор внезапности.

— Я это слышу двадцать раз на дню. Ну нет больше спутников. Оптимизируйте сектора, графики, что хотите делайте...

Ночью на двенадцатом километре «трассы», как прозвали на базе огромную просеку, упало несколько камушков. Их через некоторое время выкопали, прогнали через дюжину сканеров, поместили в контейнеры и передали на изучение геологам. «Какие они к чёрту геологи, где они и где Земля», — пробурчал кто-то в коридоре, когда Колгар Уотерс после очередного кошмарного сна заявился на работу, похожий на восставшего мертвеца.

Научное крыло базы изменилось. Площади, ранее выделенные аватарам, теперь занимали новые лаборатории и электростанция, основной деятельностью сотрудников считалась разведка недр и создание технологий быстрой обработки и дешёвого синтеза анобтэниума. Руководство знало, что пилить планету себе дороже, ибо много месторождений предполагали столько же колоний, военных гарнизонов и мощную транспортную сеть, средств на это не было, а значит — освоение месторождений методами двадцатого века не допускалось.

Четверо сотрудников после короткой планёрки облачились в герметичные скафандры и водрузили на стол контейнеры с «небесными гостями». Предстояла обычная процедура осмотра, замера и анализа. Уотерс глотнул спирт из фляги, надел шлем и дал команду на запись. Веб-камеры сфокусировались на геологе, который открыл первый контейнер. Затем распахнулись ещё два. Внутри обнаружились куски скальной породы: внешне такие же, как микроастероиды на внешней границе системы. Самый крупный камень подвергли спектральному анализу...

— Сэр, что-то не так! Эта глыба не просвечивает!

И правда, ядро метеорита будто отклоняло лучи спектрометра. Промелькнуло мнение, что глюк в анализаторе; просветили другой камень, третий — там с ядром было всё в порядке, ибо его там просто не было. Получалось единое ядро, а остальные камни были просто обломками внешней породы. Все камни собрали на один стол и начали панорамную съёмку. Такие «закрытые» метеориты встречались на Земле очень редко, а на Пандоре таких не было ни разу.

Но ядру метеорита было до лампочки, что там о нём думают эти непонятные существа в скафандрах. Оно нагревалось, порода затрещала. Без внимания учёных это явление не осталось; один лаборант шагнул к столу, но его вовремя остановили. Камень поднялся в воздух и завис над столом, потом пару раз обернулся вокруг своей оси и двинулся прямо к людям. Те попятились, но сзади оказалась стена. Безвыходное положение?

Порода, как горячий пластилин, с шипением стекала на пол, и слепящий бело-синий свет шаровой молнии охватил лабораторию. Сгусток плазмы облетал комнату, словно изучая... хотя почему «словно»? Дрон-шпион со «Сметливого», так удачно пробравшись на планету, уже просканировал половину корпуса, заснял всю комнату и переправил данные на базу. Мелко дрожащих учёных он изучил особенно подробно, чуть ли не касаясь их комбинезонов. Шар слепящего, но не обжигающего света аккуратно устроился над левым плечом Уотерса, словно говоря: «А ну брысь отсюда». Люди бросились к столу, на котором стояли раскрытые контейнеры, шар плюнул им вслед световым облаком. Оборудование полетело кувырком, и люди вслед за ним. Шпион, пользуясь ситуацией, метнулся к двери, проделал в ней дыру и умчался в коридор.

— Неслабо ты нашумел, — усмехнулся адмирал третьего ранга Трой Эллин, перегнувшись через плечо оператора. В небольшой каюте последнего тускло мерцала голограмма; питьевой фонтанчик журчал в уголке, три светильника у потолка освещали увитые плющом стены. Сидели урмау прямо на полу, точнее — на мягком зелёном ковре; койка была пристёгнута к стене, чтобы не мешаться. Виу пискнул, как бы намекая — пора бы закончить это дело с разведзондом.

Десятник-оператор отправил пару мысленных команд. Шаровая молния растворилась в воздухе, и дрон приклеился к камере наблюдения под потолком. «Никто же не заподозрит собственную камеру», — усмехнулся кот, отключаясь от устройства связи.

— Погонять по комнате учёных, это я ещё понимаю, — сказал Трой. — Но ЛУЧИ-то зачем?

— Затем, что пост захвачен. Враг будет повержен именем Эйвы! Хии... — улыбался боец невидимого фронта. Данные с зонда уже попали в открытый доступ эскадры. На всех кораблях члены экспедиции принялись составлять мнения о «небесных людях», не особо раскатывая губу — с часу на час ожидался доклад из поселения на'ви. Минут через десять каждый файл был дополнен пометкой:

_Официальная позиция Империи — нейтралитет.  
Ни синих, ни розовых заранее никем не обзывать.  
На случай двойного дна — скорее всего, будем вести двойную игру.  
Адмирал Эллин._

**********

— Оэльнати камейе: я тебя вижу. Это типа «привет, рад тебя видеть», как я поняла.

— Эльнати камейе...

— Почти. Эйва нгаху: да пребудет с тобой Эйва.

Излагая мысли вслух, Лайя Камира понемногу учила товарищей инопланетному языку, одновременно чуть исправляя словарь на'ви, созданный Эрлаем. Интересно, что письменности у этих существ не было, всё здесь передавалось из уст в уста. Удобно, и память волей-неволей тренируется, но не лопнет ли голова при расширении кругозора?

— Ну дела... — Риу вышел из пещеры, куда их привели после налёта оккупантов, и тут же вернулся: воин Повелителей Икранов своё дело знал. Всех впускать и никого не выпускать. Но насчёт молчания указаний не было, и стражника удалось разболтать. В клане не особо вопили по поводу кошарцев, в основном говорили «ну пришли и пришли, пусть с Луарой разбираются». Луара эта беспрестанно носилась туда-сюда на своей зубастой птичке, выслушивая подчинённых и раздавая задания. Ей явно было не до пришельцев, что было довольно подозрительно: не каждый же день приходят пушистые существа «по просьбе Эйвы».

Лайя закончила урок фонетики, тем более что педагог из неё был никакой. Мерцающие в воздухе буквы и символы растаяли; кошка сняла с левой руки браслет и аккуратно положила его на пол: «На связь кто хочет?» Хотели все, так что семеро кошарцев сгрудились вокруг Хранительницы, будто позируя для семейного портрета.

— Хорош. Все влезли уже, — белая урмау подалась вперёд и скомандовала аппарату вызвать штаб и дать проекцию. Ментальный сигнал из пещеры влёгкую пробил каменную глыбу, взмыл в небо, пронзил синюю планету-гигант и попал на антенну «Сметливого». Через пару миллисекунд звездолёт ответил, и на обоих концах канала связи загорелись голубые лампы. Собеседники увидели друг друга.

— Гнездо, говорит Перо. Проверка связи, — проговорила Хранительница.

— Я Гнездо, принято. Мяу.

В воздухе проявились призрачные фигуры командира эскадры и старшего Хранителя. Они удобно устроились на чём-то, что не попадало в «кадр» голограммы, и явно жаждали хороших новостей.

— Мяу. Трой, Няв, у меня ну просто допуха всего. Время есть?

— Его не может не быть. Давай, с чего начнёшь?

— С чего похуже. Переговоров ещё не было.

— Понятно... а что получше?

— Ну, если идти по траве босиком, то она светится, — кошка улыбнулась. Она нашла данные, собранные дроном и коммуникаторами, и передала его на борт. — Ловите пакет, начинаю передачу.

Всякую второстепенную шелуху по поводу Эйвиной флоры и фауны, цветовой гаммы и бытовых неудобств туземцев адмирал бросил в «долгий ящик» сразу после получения. А вот авианалёт людей обсуждали долго. Сошлись во мнениях, что надо бы эту запись сохранить и предъявить «колонистам» вместе с ультиматумом. Заочно извинились перед палулуканом, который остался без ночного обеда. А затем перешли к теме местных косичек:

— Они для них будто провода. Четыре раза видела, как всадники подсоединялись к этим крылатым чудищам. Судя по телеметрии, эта коса — как наш надмозг. Ментальный сигнал идёт именно оттуда... — Камира немного волновалась, потому говорила сбивчиво. Разведчики ещё долго говорили с базой, но исходные данные лишь подтверждались: синекожие на'ви были довольно мирные, живя по принципу «не трожь меня, и да не тронут будешь». Мотивы людей были покрыты мраком.

— Ладно, на этом всё. Ждите сигнала, с вас переговоры, с меня данные разведзонда, — адмирал Эллин попрощался и отключил связь. Ментальные передатчики были самыми надёжными: подавлять сигнал могла только толпа, как большая куча мыслей, но явление это в Империи было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Кошарцы достали из рюкзаков перекус. Корабельное время как раз подходило к обеду, а длину суток Эйвы со стандартной сотней килосекунд ещё не сравнивали. С собой разведчики имели сухпаёк на трое суток, а потому на расстеленной в пещере скатерти появились аппетитные блюда...

— Луара зовёт вас! — в пещеру вошли трое незнакомых мужчин. Их луки, колчаны и ножи уже не смущали урмау: члены клана всё носили с собой, не бросаясь вещами. Лайя видела, что даже своих младенцев матери носят на себе, буквально привязывая.

— Мы бы рады, но у нас обед. Передайте, что придём минут через пятнадцать, — ответил Риу. Остальные закивали, что-то мыча: с набитым ртом много не наговоришь.

— Она зовёт вас немедленно, — настаивали синие.

В ответ Эрлай своим кинетом подхватил небольшой валун и стукнул им об стену: «Мы же вас не торопили, и от еды не отвлекали. Если что, камней тут много». Лучники что-то пробурчали и остались у входа, ждать.


	4. Вспышка с тыла

_ — Я Звезда. Гранит-4, продолжать движение._

_ — Где они?_

_ — Вон, приводняются._

Проверяя системы и личный состав, десант эскадры повзводно покидал ангары «Сметливого». Кошарцы за прошедшие сутки осмелели достаточно, чтобы начать массовую высадку на поверхность Эйвы. Направления и объекты атаки пока что были «в тумане», так что машины шли в океан, в квадрат высадки разведгруппы «Перо». БМП и ударные машины летели автономно, небольшими скоплениями по три-шесть штук: с включённой маскировкой они не были видны «небесным людям». Впрочем, примитивные сенсоры землян, как показал опыт Риу, не увидели бы и километровой длины крейсер, что поначалу заинтересовало Нява:

— Может, пересмотрим план? Они ж слепые, как котята...

— Судя по этим, пёс побери, деяниям, котята видят намно-о-ого лучше, — ответил ему адмирал Эллин. — Розовокожие сюда припёрлись, будто это пустая луна; колония, войска, какие-то рудники, ямы, никакого планирования вообще. Вот кто им разрешил копать живую планету? И кто их вообще сюда выпустил?

— Найти бы ихних покровителей, да по шее надавать за халатность, — взмахнул усами Хранитель Тверди. — Но вопрос-то в другом, зачем столько пафоса с десантом, с выходом из-за Синяка, если...

— Да понял я уже. Батальон можно потихоньку выпускать, а пафосный выход давай оставим, — коты улыбнулись. Теоретически, физиономии оккупантов при встрече с кошарской эскадрой были достойны памяти историков.

От борта крейсера отошёл один из трёх ротных транспортов «Морвия-Р9» с гравимобилями на борту. Вслед за ним направились две патрульные «сорокапятки», положенные по уставу как прикрытие; эскадра продолжала прятаться за синим газовым гигантом, а десант практически внаглую мчался к Эйве.

_Сметая каноны, прогнозы, параграфы,  
Несутся искусство, любовь и история  
По параболической траектории!*_

**********

Через широкий вход своего шатра Луара наблюдала за морем. «Что-то долго идут эти мелкохвостые», — думала она. С часу на час должны были вернуться охотники с новой добычей, скорее всего — с новостями о новом движении зверей. Синекожая женщина вышла наружу и не обнаружила никого из тех, кто должен был привести гостей; зато со стороны моря промелькнул её икран, ищущий среди волн рыбу.

На'вийские уши поймали какой-то шум. Будто кто-то царапал когтями скалу где-то внизу. Но это были не когти: из-за обрыва взлетели семеро кошарцев. Ступни и кисти рук у них испускали пар, подобно горячим источникам. Десятник Риу отключил гравиплан и соскочил вниз:

— Да, вот это и есть аэромобильный десант!

Вслед за ним приземлились и остальные. Синекожие очевидцы этой демонстрации, а также их икраны, вовсю таращили глаза, побросав дела: не каждый день видишь бескрылых летунов.

— Где те, кто пришёл за вами? — спросила Луара, которая быстрее всех оправилась от шока.

— Вон, ползут, — указала рукой Камира. Действительно, лучники только сейчас выбрались из пещерной части лагеря. Предводительница жестом приказала кошарцам следовать за ней и направилась в шатёр.

Войдя, все уселись на циновках, кругом лежащих на земляном полу. В центре этого круга рос какой-то фикус ростом со среднего кота; на деревянном скелете шатра висели какие-то фенечки, пёрышки, косточки, колчаны со здоровенными стрелами, неслабых размеров лук...

— Любопытство ваше нашему не уступает, — неожиданно для всех глава клана улыбнулась, обнажив клыки. — Что ж, ваши действия в лесу были, кхм... разумнее, чем у небесных людей. Силу свою никто из вас не применил в ущерб Эйве. Даже зверя прогнали, не ранив. Кто вы?

— Мы первопроходцы Империи Кошар. Наш воздушный корабль пролетал мимо...

**********

На «Мечтателе» все боевые операции были завершены, и экипаж вновь разошёлся по каютам. Несмотря на свободный режим и возможность побыть в уютной комнате, около тридцати кошек собрались в кают-компании, где шло обсуждение вновь поступивших разведданных.

— Что-то пролог затягивается, скоро сутки как мы здесь, — говорил один, и с ним многие согласились. Капитан Трелль придерживался мнения, что ждать можно хоть год, «на то мы и кошарцы, а вот потом как жахнем!» На это возражали, что жахать тут как раз не стоит: такие действия могли вызвать в таких густых зарослях неслабой силы пожар.

Тем не менее действовать были готовы все. Если бы какой-нибудь шпион подслушивал переговоры между звездолётами, он бы узнал, что научный коллектив эскадры, те самые разношёрстные искатели приключений, уже готовят к сбросу в океан огромную плавбазу: «не зря же прилетели, надо обустроиться хоть ненадолго, если разрешат».

_ — Входящий вызов с Эйвы, общий канал!_ — сообщила Лектраза. Сеанс громкой связи. В центре круглого стола появились фигуры: Лайя Камира, командир разведзвена Яф Риу и неизвестная на'ви.

— Гнездо, говорит Перо. Проверка связи, — заговорил Риу. Ему ответил голос Хранителя Нява:

— Я Гнездо, принято. Мяу.

— Мяу. Вы, как я погляжу, все собрались?

— Почти. Просто не все в кадре. Начинайте.

— Переговоры завершены. Успешно или нет, покажет время, — начала Лайя. — Это Луара. Предводитель клана Повелителей Икранов. Она будет представителем Эйвы, все вопросы по планете — к ней. В общий доступ выкладываю словарь для переводчика.

Коты понимающе кивали, но движения хвостов говорили: «К делу». И белая урмау продолжила.

— Высадку войск Луара поддерживает. Даже учитывая, что последний орбитальный десант был не очень дружелюбен. Это первое. Второе — здесь действуют повстанцы, основа любого освобождения. Третье. Как сказала Луара, глаза зверей — глаза Эйвы. Если поймём принцип, мы можем получить сверхточную карту местности, составленную самой планетой.

— Заманчиво, — проговорил капитан Трелль. — А у нас свои новости. Эти небесные люди: у них нет никаких ментальных экранов. Кое-кто попробовал, так получилось как дистанционка, беспрепятственное подчинение чужого тела...  
Кот дёрнул ушами, сам факт подчинения был кошкам противен. С другой стороны, люди сами виноваты, что припёрлись на чужую планету без элементарной защиты.

Слово взял адмирал Эллин, сидящий в своём огромном кресле на мостике.

— Теперь о хорошем. У них есть задание доставить на Землю местную флору, а значит — там нет своей. Ну или почти нет. Поэтому в голову приходит одно интересное слово.

— Терраформ, — ответила Камира.

— Именно. Как мы все понимаем, силы у нас не того назначения. Потому массовой высадки и колонизации не будет; а вот орбитальную оборону займём, скорее всего, надолго. Я вызвал сюда остальную флотилию. Думаю, это дело ближайших суток.

— И сколько у вас воздушных кораблей? — спросила Луара.

— Сейчас девять, будет тридцать четыре. Не надо заранее бояться, на поверхность они не сядут, — Трой Эллин увидел, как синекожая предводительница наморщила разрисованный лоб; но тут же вздохнул с облегчением, когда она начала считать, загибая пальцы. Считать умеют, а как — уж дело десятое.

— Указания будут? — спросил десятник.

— Риу, ваша задача выполнена. Теперь найдите этих повстанцев...

**********

Жейк брёл по лагерю. Оматикайя совсем недавно обосновались здесь, в лощине у ручья, в глухом лесу. Второй месяц кочевой жизни. Второй месяц переходы, вылазки, укрытия. Все планы пошли прахом в первый же день, когда парни из колонии засекли корабль с Земли. Бывший аватар хотел предложить землянам продукты питания, выводящие из организма человека многие вредные вещества, чистую воду, собственно анобтэниум, но его не стали слушать. На связь экипаж корабля не вышел, а потом появился второй, третий...

Такое Жейк ожидал, но готов не был. Кланы помогали друг другу готовить будущую оборону, и кое-чего добились. То, что заняло у людей тысячу лет, на'ви прошли за десять, ещё и приложив к этому фактор в виде огромного роста и немалой физической силы. Постепенно осваивались длинные глубокие пещеры, естественные убежища и тайные ходы. Воины многих кланов имели броню из панцирей агнтсиков, а главное — теперь они были организованы. Они делились на отряды, «понгу»; на клан приходилось два-три отряда «икранщиков», три-пять отрядов пеших воинов и столько же отрядов на па'ли. «Нейтири! Я поведу дозор!» — окликнул любимую оло'эйктан. Та откликнулась: «Да пребудет Эйва с тобой»...

Мечта покойника Куоритча всё же сбылась. Кланы теперь были расколоты, а некоторые враждовали между собой. Получается, что многие приёмы, которым Жейк обучил на'ви, могли быть использованы и против него. Не только боевые приёмы; ещё и технологии. Восемь лет людские фабрики работали на прогресс на'ви: защитная одежда, оружие, средства голосовой связи. Словом, это уже был не тот народ «с одними луками и стрелами против вертолётов».

В дозоре было пятеро: «четыре пальца и ладонь». Оседлав лютоконей, воины устремились в чащу, по еле заметным тропам. Скоро позади стихли крики икранов; проскакав ещё несколько минут, дозорные остановились и начали вслушиваться в лес.

Они при всём желании не могли услышать, как на берегу Восточного моря кошарцы готовились к новому маршу. Транспортник разгрузили почти целиком: два парящих седла, оружие, и наконец-то нормальные шлемы. Поднадоевшие маски немедленно отправились в шкафы.

— Ненавижу это шипение, — призналась Лайя Камира, одевая броню перед выходом из корабля. Почуяла, что ляпнула бред; надела шлем с прозрачным забралом и добавила: — Ненависть тоже не люблю.

— Кстати, помните о приливах? Вон докуда вода была! — Риу показал рукой; какие-то водоросли набросало метрах в двадцати от обрывистого берега. Днище А-ТР было покрыто такими же, Фыр и Эрлай как раз отдирали их от обшивки. Не абы зачем, а для безопасности: при взлёте вся налипшая ерунда загорелась бы, а только потом упала вниз. Не хватало ещё поджечь неизвестные науке джунгли.

Местное солнце давно шло на закат. В ходе личных бесед кошки выяснили, что на самом деле солнца здесь два, просто они часто закрывают друг друга. Мер вызвался «прикрывать группу с воздуха», за что чуть не схлопотал внеочередной наряд; но Риу ограничился тем, что »отложил на более спокойный день«. Врэу, пилот разведгруппы, оставался на корабле в готовности взлетать. Лайя присела на стойку шасси и начала что-то нашёптывать коммуникатору.

_ — Чего шифруемся?_ — десятник застал кошку за этим занятием через шесть минут. Камира заметно вздрогнула, шерсть на ней встала дыбом, но тут же вернулась в нормальное состояние.

_ — Скрывать мне нечего, если ты об этом,_ — ответила »белоснежка«. _ — Веду дневник. Сейчас пишу про своё опоздание._

Хранительница и правда взошла на корабль позже остальных. Оказалось, она переговорила с Луарой наедине и получила разрешение войти в одну из дальних пещер. Лечебная мазь и повязки пригодились мальчишке с больными ушами, он почти сразу похорошел и даже улыбнулся незнакомой урмау.

— Нормально так, пришёл-увидел-исцелил, — без громких слов одобрил Яф Риу. — Вся слава тебе, смотри теперь осторожней. За тенью героя иногда не видать народ...

Снова наступал вечер, и снова кошарцы уходили на запад. На этот раз в полной боевой выкладке, в поисках повстанцев. »Если бы я прятался от авиации, где бы я жил? В лесу... или под землёй. То есть пещеры и...«

_ — Следи за полётом,_ — мысли Эрлая прервал голос командира. _ — Тут полпланеты в лесах._

Два »мотоцикла« мчались над верхушками деревьев, так снижалась вероятность вьехать в пень или колоду. На каждом сидели по трое, оглядываясь по сторонам. Головная машина шла на автопилоте по программе »только прямо«, второе седло шло за первым опять-таки автоматически.

Впереди замаячили парящие скалы. Аномалия, вполне естественная для мощных магнитосфер Эйвы и Синяка, была потрясающе живописной. Какие-то крылатые существа вдали, водопады, облака, туман над землёй... Многие скалы соединялись между собой толстенными лианами, мешавшими обзору, так что разведчики снизились и обходили горы Аллилуйя почти на уровне земли.

Рентгенометр предупредительно блямкнул. Действуя по боевому уставу десантников, Риу приказал остановиться и выслать вперёд зонд. Сёдла опустились на обрывистый утёс, покрытый травой, и коты спешились. Усевшись рядышком, они настроились на нужную частоту и увидели то, что видел дрон. Туман вокруг него становился всё реже; впереди было какое-то нагромождение парящих камней, будто кто-то сгрёб их в кучку. Облёт местности скоро показал, что камни с одной стороны оплавлены, и зонд сменил курс.

_ — Я знала, это неспроста,_ — проговорила Хранительница. Кошарцы увидели выжженное поле. Огромные оплавленные скалы были впечатаны в грунт, вместо травы покрытый пеплом. Счётчик продолжал трещать; сомнений не оставалось, именно здесь разорвалась ядерная ракета людей. Это произошло больше месяца назад, так что зона была безопасной для наземных войск, о чём срочно был отправлен отчёт на »Сметливый«.

Кошарцы никогда не видели, чтобы оружие такой силы использовали против мирных жителей, да ещё в показательных целях.

_ — Мы не полетим дальше?_ — ещё раз уточнила Камира.

_ — Сегодня — нет, уже темнеет. Эрлай перенастроил ментальный передатчик, так что все мыслящие скоро будут у нас на карте,_ — ответил Риу. Расчёт был прост: если препятствием ментальному сигналу могло быть любое скопление мыслей, то повстанцы обнаружат себя »чёрным пятном« на локаторе.

Ночью в океане начался прилив. Вместе с волнами на берег хлынули парящие машины кошачьего батальона. В голове и хвосте колонны шли, погасив огни, ударные машины »Пара« и мотопехота на небольших »Центурионах«; в середине двигались самоходные орудия »Гроза« и гравимобили обеспечения. Возле берега остались только готовые к взлёту штурмовики.

_»Противник осуществляет разведку наблюдением с орбиты и воздушным патрулированием. Его оружие и техника угрозы не представляют. Разведан маршрут: опушка леса «Сплошной», парящие скалы, долина «Пепельная». Приказываю совершить марш батальонной колонной, через три часа расположиться в долине для отдыха и ночлега. В бой вступать ротными тактическими группами. Батарея в распоряжении командира второй роты. Действия при выдвижении и разбитии лагеря уставные.«_

На рассвете, после тихой ночи, группа Риу выдвинулась в дальнейший путь. Камира предупредила товарищей, что уговорить »лесных братьев« вступить в бой будет непросто. »Кто-кто, а они наверняка больны ненавистью. Могут и нас атаковать«.

**********

Лесные братья и сёстры, клан Оматикайя, пережил эту ночь без потерь. Верхолазы добыли немного фруктов, охотники тоже не вернулись без мяса, но всё равно этого было недостаточно. Самолёты землян видели пролетающими далеко на юге, так что опасность была не очень велика. После позавчерашней вылазки повстанцам нужно было затаиться, восстановить силы, придумать новый план. Нейтири была погружена в думы: ещё недавно они с Жейком надеялись на союз с кланом Типани. На совместную борьбу с захватчиками. А увидела то, чего не могла представить: это племя пошло на сделку с землянами. Впустило их на свою землю; сложа руки, смотрело на вырубку древнего леса. »Разделяй и властвуй. На этом держится человечество«, — говорил Сулли.

— Ога, вот эти ребята. Оружие в шоковый режим. Триста вольт, одна секунда. Кинеты к бою.

Кошарцы наблюдали за на'ви, укрывшись за огромными грибами. Вооружённые до зубов разведчики уже не были похожи на послов доброй воли; с другой стороны, с партизанами лучше всего работал приём »сперва показать силу, затем предложить помощь«. В сверкающих белых доспехах, ушастых шлемах и с автоматами в руках, первопроходцы открыто вошли в лагерь Оматикайя. Риу включил »переводчик«, и из его шлема раздалось на ломаном на'вийском:

— Я вижу вас! Не бойтесь! Мы пришли с миром!

То ли этот клан слишком много общался с »небесными людьми«, то ли словарь был неправильный, но в кошарцев полетели стрелы. Гравипланы, настроенные на автоперехват, успешно отклоняли отравленные снаряды, и секунд через десять туземцы поостыли. Один, правда, ещё суетился, скакал, тормошил других и орал »Не верьте ему«. Судя по аксессуарам, он был одним из главных.

_ — Жейксулли!_ — раздался в голове бывшего морпеха женский голос. Салли будто получил затрещину, замер и опустил руки.

_ — Ты, да? Отлично,_ — Лайя Камира, в броне малоотличимая от других урмау, шагнула вперёд. _ — А то всю ночь одно и то же, »найди жейксулли«, »найди жейксулли«. Одной проблемой меньше. Ну, как дела? Как освобождение Родины проходит?_

— Чёрт возьми, кто это у меня в голове? Убирайся оттуда! — в этих словах вождя Хранительница почуяла страх. И ненависть.

_ — Кто, кто... Торук макто!_ — она помахала руками, изображая крылья.

Джейк презрительно усмехнулся: »Ты издеваешься? Это мой лагерь, и здесь все делают...«

_ — Чегооо?_ — Лайя Камира, услышав »мой лагерь«, не удержалась и покрутила пальцем у виска. Она обратилась ко всему лагерю: — Мы урмау из Империи Кошар. Прибыли сюда в поисках братьев по разуму. А нашли вот это, — кошка широким жестом указала на лес.

_ — Дайте связь, пусть все видят,_ — шепнул Риу. Через миг на кораблях эскадры уже знали о произошедшем контакте с партизанами.

— Эйва многое поведала нам. Ты, Сулли, уникальная личность! В одиночку довёл целую планету до пух знает чего! До ручки! Она просит о помощи нас, случайных звёздных прохожих! Из-за тебя уничтожено Древо душ; убиты тысячи существ; ещё тысячи изгнаны из дома!

Бывший аватар не мог поверить своим ушам. Его при всех обвиняли в том, чего он не делал! Этого нельзя было так оставить. Синий гигант выхватил два костяных кинжала, выставил их перед собой и помчался вперёд, надеясь проучить незваных гостей.

Безумец. Что такое кинжал против бронескафандра? Жейк не успел моргнуть, как был разоружён и опрокинут на спину. В грудь ему упёрлась шпага Камиры, тонкое составное лезвие.

— Папа! — раздался детский крик.

— Нет! Не тронь его! — это была семья Жейка. Женщина в полумантии, шипя и скаля зубы, попыталась закрыть собой мужа; пришлось кошке убрать шпагу, во избежание ненужных ран.

Кошки переглянулись: может, теперь стоит поговорить мягче... всё-таки у этого Сулли была жена и двое детей, три хороших аргумента.

— Зашибись, у тебя ж дети, а ты с ножами бросаешься! Совсем тут... одичали, честно слово! — возмутился Риу. Жейк только шипел в ответ.

— Мы! На! Вашей стороне! — медленно проговорила Камира. — Небесные люди! Там! Мы с вами! Здесь! Эйва — с нами! Мы помогаем вам. Вы помогаете нам.

В лагере повисло молчание. Нейтири привстала на колени и попыталась заглянуть кому-нибудь из урмау в глаза. Прозрачные стенки шлема позволили ей увидеть кошачьи лица. Большие яркие глаза по обе стороны скафандра. Жрица вскочила и окинула взглядом соклановцев, молча наблюдавших за всем этим.

— Во что мы превратились? Посмотрите! Стреляем, не разбираясь! Не слушаем, не понимаем! Эти... умау — они говорят правду. Они, как и мы, против Небесных людей!

— Стой! — Лайя заглянула в лицо Нейтири. — Мы не против, а за! За мир и за жизнь! И это главное! Только поэтому мы здесь, и только поэтому вступаем в этот бой! Вы примете нашу помощь?

Кажется, слово вновь оказалось сильнейшим оружием. Выражение лица на'вийки уже было не то, что минуту назад. Похоже, переговоры имели шанс на успех, хотя чуть не сорвались...

**********

Солнце сияло в полную силу и внезапно потухло. Эйва была одной из лун Синяка, так что затмения случались очень часто. Кошарский батальон занял круговую оборону там, где когда-то возвышались каменные арки и росло священное дерево Витрайя Рамунон. Беспилотные разведчики вернулись с новой картой местности, и в штабе состоялось совещание. Докладывал командир разведроты:

— Мы находимся здесь. Восемь полков людей расположены вокруг: два на западе, пять на юге, один на юго-востоке. Блокпосты размазаны и окружены мёртвыми зонами. Там ничего не растёт и не шевелится. Да, вот так; боятся деревьев и расчищают нам рубежи.

В палатке было тесно, но светло. На голограмме мерцали синие точки: подразделения противника. Три аэродрома, два карьера, укрепрайон — эти объекты охранялись сильнее всего, но и эта охрана не выдерживала никакой критики. Бой предстоял сложный: учитывая разницу в технологиях, важно было не допустить больших жертв среди землян. Санитарам разослали сообщения в стиле «это будет ваш день».

— Мы на бронекреслах срежем путь через карьер и атакуем укрепрайон с севера, — отчеканил командир третьей роты. Комбат понимающе кивнул и начертил на карте красную стрелку.

— Первая и вторая рота идут сдвоенной колонной, обходит карьер с востока, просеку с юга, возле рощи «Тёмная» поворот на север и атака блокпоста. Затем колонну поворачиваем в цепь, первая рота наступает на запад, вторая на восток. Батарею расположить здесь, на руинах блокпоста, — кот ткнул указкой в холм; стрелок становилось всё больше.

— Товарищ капитан! На связи Гнездо и Перо! Открытый канал! — подал голос виу. Фигура командира эскадры появилась из проектора не одна: рядом с ним была какая-то на'вийка.

— Товарищи офицеры, позвольте представить — Нейтири тэ-Цкаха Мо'ат'итэ, клан Синей Флейты. Сейчас в битву готовы вступить они и клан Повелителей Икранов. Ещё один гарантированно потерян для нас. Связь с каждым кланом создаётся нами с нуля, на это нужно много времени. Поэтому мы предлагаем на'ви отказаться от главной роли в бою. Вы как?

— Плюс двести, товарищ адмирал! У нас лётчики сразу были против, мешаться будут гусаки эти, — ответил комбат.

— Пусть мы вам не помощь, но это наш мир. И мы вступим в битву всё равно, — гордо произнесла жрица Эйвы. — Великая Мать даст нам сил. Но может, вы объясните, за что связан мой муж?

Вождю Оматикайя после выходки с ножами на всякий случай связали руки, ноги и посадили играть с детьми.

— Жейк? Чтобы не мешался, — ответил адмирал. — Судя по его поведению, он готов умереть в бою и утащить вас с собой. А мы хотим вас защитить.

Урмау не сказал самого главного: по мотивам похождений «аватара» уже можно было писать роман в юморном жанре «никогда так не делай». Такие вещи, да ещё основанные на реальных событиях, очень ценились имперцами... Как обычно, собеседники пожелали друг другу удачи, и соединение пропало.

— Итак, выступим этой ночью. Первое правило миротворца: развести враждующие стороны подальше. Соответственно, первый этап — ликвидация этой колонии. И напоминаю: землян надо выгнать, но не выпилить под корень. Для атаки слово-сигнал — «Гром с небес».

Похоже, в этих тропиках близился сезон дождей. Небо затягивали тучи; когда первые дозорные звенья выдвинулись на юг, вдалеке глухо ударил гром.

«...Итак, время второй половины. Дайте связь с их базой», — приказал адмирал Эллин. Для миротворческой операции единственного разведзонда на базе людей было явно недостаточно. Дипломатом стоило побыть хоть для приличия. Так или иначе всё шло по плану, истребители-перехватчики и штурмовики уже поднялись из ангаров и выстраивались тройными клиньями.

— Что происходит? Я только начал засыпать! — нервно бросил в трубку Морган Вилладжер.

— Входящий канал связи, красный уровень! Срочное сообщение с Земли, необходимы Ваши коды! — ответили с другого конца. Через пять минут Наместник, поправляя галстук, быстрыми шагами вошёл в зал связи. Взглядами его встретили трое часовых, а также офицеры и операторы переговорных устройств. Топ-менеджер RDA извлёк из кармана брюк удостоверение и приложил его к считывающему терминалу, затем прошёл опознание по отпечатку пальцев и сетчатке глаза. Совокупный код этих трёх действий открывал доступ к гиперсвязи, позволявшей отправлять сигнал со сверхсветовой скоростью.

Огромный монитор, до этого демонстрировавший логотип корпорации, осветился светло-синим. Все, кто был в зале, увидели стол, а на нём — меховую лапу размером в пол-экрана. Динамик зашипел, лапа вышла из кадра и повернула камеру. Люди в первую очередь подумали, что это какой-то неудачный розыгрыш: по ту сторону монитора в мягком белом кресле, прихлёбывая из чашки что-то горячее, восседал пёстрый кот. Размером с человека, одетый в древнегреческую тунику и наплечники со странными символами. Потихоньку смех среди людей сошёл на нет, а когда на заднем плане появилось ещё несколько подобных существ — на некоторых лицах появилось недоумение. Раздались недовольные возгласы, ругательства... самым интересным было то, что Землю кошки давно покинули, как и остальные животные. Так что существа, покрытые шерстью, почти для каждого были в новинку.

— Ты смотри, — шёпотом произнёс один из бойцов «Сметливого», показывая товарищам на экран. Кошарцы видели зал, набитый кучей ящиков, каких-то панелек и «небесных людей». — На молчание отвечают тявканьем — это ладно, может, у них так принято. Но, пёс побери, они тявкают друг на друга!

— Ничего, что встреча цивилизаций, братья по маразму... ой, по разуму... состоялась, а они уже сели в лужу, — смеялся его сосед. Имевшиеся на борту кошарцы-информеры уже получили первые секунды роликов и начали над ними жестоко издеваться.

Кот, что сидел в кресле, опять глотнул из чашки и нарушил молчание:

— Ну вы блин даёте...

Имелся в виду тот блин, что поначалу всегда комом. Розовые лысые существа засуетились, некоторые убежали куда-то. Управляющий Вилладжер был одет в деловой костюм, каких в Империи отродясь не было; но, несмотря на смешной с кошачьей точки зрения вид, именно этот человек хоть что-то произнёс:

— Говорит Морган Вилладжер, база «Адские Врата». Уберите цирк и давайте перейдём к делу.

Кот в кресле понимающе кивнул:

— Говорит адмирал третьего ранга Трой Эллин, крейсер «Сметливый». Если вы думаете, что говорите с Землёй, вынужден вас разочаровать.

На лбу Моргана выступил холодный пот. Он почуял, что это была правда: в разговоре с Солнечной системой даже гиперсвязь давала задержку почти в двадцать секунд, а этот ответ был почти мгновенным. Управляющий от RDA достал носовой платок, утёр лоб и ответил:

— Я представляю планету Земля и всё человечество. Мы не желаем вам зла.

— Мы представляем третью эскадру второй флотилии первого флота космопоиска Звёздного Флота Империи Кошар, а также урмау, вескотов, легардов... Пхи-хи-хи! — адмирал внезапно расхохотался, будто его щекотали. Голограмма на столе Эллина очень некстати показала первые плоды творчества информеров. Полотно «Окно в новый мир» изображало людей, орущих друг на друга перед лицом гостей из космоса. Людей нарисовали с выпученными глазами и огромными разинутыми ртами, из которых вырывались тугие струи голубого пламени. Не обращая внимания на сородичей, поливающих друг друга огнём, в центре стоял человек, рвущий на своей голове волосы. Его состояние поясняла надпись «Я идиот, убейте меня, кто-нибудь».

— Ой, не могу... ну как, зачем вообще? Каким местом с вами говорить? — обратился урмау к землянам. — Уже минута прошла, где вы перешли к делу? Я не знаю, вас учил кто-нибудь вообще? Координаты дать, пригласить на посадку, народ собрать для первого знакомства. Где всё это?

— При всём уважении, адмирал, — с нескрываемым раздражением ответил Вилладжер. — Координаты я дать не могу, для этого нужна санкция командующего и информация центра управления полётами.

— «Не могу». Допустим, вам просто лень. Но управление полётами... — кот снова засмеялся. — Да ещё и с центром! То есть что получается — нет центра, и полётам крышка?

Пока адмирал нещадно хлестал Наместника сатирой, в штабе дивизии землян на генеральский стол водрузили датапанель. По словам дежурного, Соррен Калмерс уже был в здании. Генерал отдал приказ привести войска в полную готовность, хотя солдаты и так каждую ночь проводили в блиндажах. Приказал собрать данные с орбитальных сенсоров, надеясь обнаружить вражеские корабли. Калмерс был солдатом до мозга костей: любое неизвестное, по его убеждению, непременно таило в себе угрозу, и уж потом — выгоду.

— О Сила, как же это уныло! — воскликнул Трой Эллин. — Ты шуток вообще не понимаешь. Ладно, попробую понятно выразиться. Мы знаем, зачем вы здесь, и знаем, чего вы добились. Любой другой объявил бы вам войну, ни на миг не сомневаясь. Я от лица Империи предлагаю взаимовыгодный союз! Только вы должны свернуть свою колонию и рудники.

— Решение о союзе может принять только правительство Земли, я таких полномочий не имею. Свернуть колонию и рудники мы не имеем права, добываемый здесь минерал жизненно важен для всей нашей цивилизации...

Адмирал всё мрачнел. Он вновь перебил управляющего:

— Прости, что опять перебиваю, но очень хочу зачитать кое-что вслух.

_Вышел робот из тумана,  
Вынул ножик из кармана.  
Шёл, стрелял минуты три  
И застрял у двух витрин._

— Что за бред? — прошептал себе под нос Вилладжер.

_Бредить — это хорошо,  
Быть унылым плохо.  
Трактор по мосту пошёл,  
И раздался грохот._

На слове «пошёл» плазменные двигатели всех имперских звездолётов перешли на полный ход. Эскадра двинулась. Скорость нарастала, и вот в иллюминаторах показалась Эйва. Кошки впервые увидели эту планету своими глазами, а не через виу.

— Десстар-два, это Десстар-три, движение в системе! — раздалось где-то в людском эфире. Судя по ментальным отзвукам, многие земляне восприняли это как «на нас напали», хотя ни одного выстрела ещё не произошло. А адмирал Эллин продолжал складывать кодовые фразы в стихи:

_На Пандоре жизни нет,  
Так подумал человек.  
Выкопал большую яму  
И не знает, что теперь._

Кошарские корабли, издалека похожие на светлячков, окружали планету. А внизу с восточного берега взлетели десять штурмовиков. Они ярко светились в ночном небе, и на'вийские наблюдатели заметили их. В небо поднялись икраны.

_Темно, но впереди рассвет.  
Сезон дождей и впереди,  
И позади. Но гром с небес  
Несёт тебе смятенье. Жди!_

— Первая рота — вперёд! Батарея, первый осветительный, затем на поражение — огонь!

В предрассветной тишине загрохотали батальонные орудия. Из светящегося леса в сторону дороги помчались бронемашины. Небо засветилось, будто кто-то поджёг облака: осветительные снаряды зависли над полосой выжженной земли. «Вспышка с...» бронированные пехотинцы землян даже не сразу поняли, что произошло. Лёгкий толчок в корпус экзоскелета, и все системы выходили из строя. Второй толчок, и AMP сбит с ног, без возможности подняться. Ионно-шоковые снаряды не вредили самим солдатам, оставалось только вскрыть кабину «боевого робота» и извлечь оттуда пленного.

На орбите Эйвы один за другим начинали вращаться земные корабли. Не в силах что-то противопоставить гравипушкам имперских кораблей, их экипажи только глазели в иллюминаторы. Одна из «Лун» вместе с десятком перехватчиков уже взяла курс на поверхность планеты.

Адмирал Эллин уже давно отключился, но управляющий Корпорации всё ещё стоял в зале связи и глядел в пустой экран. Сейчас он думал только об одном: только что людям была объявлена война. До колонии донеслись первые звуки канонады.

Начинался рассвет.

* Андрей Вознесенский, «Параболическая баллада»


	5. Нечто подсечноогневое

Лучи солнца проникали меж облаков и листьев, согревая землю. Этим облачным утром рассвет наступил незаметно... но проснулись лесные жители не от яркого света, а от страшного шума.

В небе кружили самолёты. Они по очереди бомбили тропические заросли, не щадя напалмовых кассет. Армия землян закреплялась на одном из крупных островов с целью развернуть там рудник и морской порт. Всего двадцать лет назад для этого хватило бы спилить пару сотен деревьев, но теперь обстановка была иной: всё живое выступало против человека, от ядовитых стингбэтов до огромных танаторов. Поэтому биосфера планеты была объявлена противником и подлежала ликвидации. Остров ждала незавидная судьба: его превращали в кучу камней с шахтами.

На побережье высадились бронированные пехотинцы и парящие вездеходы «Вайпер», похожие на треугольники с пушками. Из горящего леса пытались спастись летучие и сухопутные твари, но тут же попадали под перекрёстный огонь...

Транспортный вертолёт «Голиаф» разорвало в клочки, раздался страшный грохот. Никто не понял, что происходит; в рядах людей возникло замешательство. Ещё взрыв — и словно испарились несколько экзоскелетов. «Воздух!» — раздалось в эфире. Люди увидели то, чего с ужасом ждали не одну сотню лет: в утреннем небе одна за другой разгорались новые звёзды. Десять, двадцать... огни всё приближались. Один из них со страшным воем промчался над головами американских солдат. Разнокалиберные кометы врезались в их машины, превращая в факелы и тучи осколков.

В эфире царила паника. Один из командиров жестами и сигналами сумел организовать выживших: рельсотроны «Вайперов» открыли заградительный огонь по инопланетянам. В их положении лучше было бы укрыться в горящем лесу: на открытой береговой линии американцы были очень уязвимы. Шагоходы AMP заняли позиции возле подбитой техники, но их пушки не доставали до сверхзвуковых «сорокапяток». Первая волна из десяти истребителей уже скрылась за горизонтом, но уже приближалась вторая.

Целая армада «Морвий», порядка тридцати, открыла огонь издалека. Небо расчертили сияющие трассы. Два истребителя напоролись на огонь рельсотронов и, кувыркаясь, полетели вниз. Ещё один подбитый даже не шелохнулся: пули пробили три крыла, не задев движитель. Зенитчики не смогли повторить свой успех: «Вайперы» разорвало плазменными торпедами.

— Товарищ лейтенант, огонь с поверхности! — поступил вызов в малую рубку «Мечтателя». Пара шальных очередей из рельсотрона дошла до орбиты и пробила корпус двигателя. Офицер, дежурный по модулю, привычным движением уведомил весь корабль, скоро новость узнали и на соседних звездолётах. Адмирал Эллин отдал приказ открыть огонь с орбиты и вывести из строя всю технику людей, «во избежание».

На пылающем острове осталось в живых немногим более тридцати человек. Добивать их никто не стал. Окружённые водой, без транспорта, угрозы они не представляли... разве что себе.

Штаб сто первой дивизии получал всё новые доклады. Пришельцы были на западе, на востоке, на севере. За пятнадцать минут «Адские врата» оказались в клещах. «Что ты им ляпнул, твою мать?» — орал генерал Калмерс в трубку. Наместник в ответ что-то неубедительно лепетал; оперативная карта краснела на глазах, враг окружал карьер в двенадцатом секторе.

— Генерал, отдайте приказ! — донеслось до комдива. Он не мог больше ждать, и он понимал это. Земля была далеко, помощи быть не могло. Инопланетяне, похоже, превосходили его войска числом и вооружением. Они не выдвигали приемлемых условий, они воевали ради войны... единственным верным решением было дать бой, пусть и неравный.

— Всем боеспособным, это Папа-медведь! Занять оборону! Сегодня здесь будет ад! — прозвучало в эфире. Один-единственный приказ — и войска перестали беспорядочно отступать. Танки окопались и подняли к небу свои орудия, превратившись в орудийные башни. Люди выбрали путь сражения.

Но имперский десант это не волновало. Всё шло по плану: через пять минут малый карьер полностью окружили бойцы второй роты, к ним направлялся огневой корабль «Булава». Шагающие бронекресла третьей роты овладели большим карьером и одним из аэродромов. Люди отступали на внутренний радиус обороны.

Машины первой роты были в пяти километрах от колонии. Орудия ударных машин открыли огонь по турелям, когда кошарцы услышали: «Гранит-1, я Клин-2! Противник справа!» И действительно, с юга контратаковала бронегруппа землян из шести парящих треугольных машин и трёх квадратных махин с пушками. Они оказались не так беспомощны, как поначалу решили урмау: «треугольники» смогли подбить несколько машин второго взвода.

— Занять оборону! Щиты двести! — подбитые БМП потушили свои горящие внутренности и превратились в стационарные орудия. Пехота рассыпалась по воронкам, обильно покрывавшим поле, и наградила гостей двойной порцией плазмы. Три «треугольника» и «квадрат» были поражены, остальные скрылись в лесу.

Зря. Отвлекаясь на фронт, люди забыли про тыл. А лес Эйвы перемирия с ними не заключал: с ветвей на боевую технику посыпался шквал пуль. Оматикайя, воины в костяной броне, вступили в бой. «Джунгли никогда не были их стихией», — высунув язык, произнёс десятник Риу и перезарядил автомат. Его звено теперь сражалось на стороне жителей Эйвы. Лайя Камира оставалась в тылу, как и предводители на'ви. Впрочем, в небе несколько раз промелькнул икран Луары.

_ — Гнездо, я Мечтатель. Самоотвод на пожаротушение. Эта мразь подожгла целый остров!_

_ — Мечтатель, вас понял, работаем,_ — ответил один из офицеров связи. Работа звездолётов по сути свелась к наблюдению и обновлению боевых карт. «Сметливый» завис, невидимой рукой держа орбитальные крейсера людей со смешными позывными — «звезда смерти». На связь вновь вышла десантура:

_ — Гнездо, я Гранит-1! Противник применил рельсотроны и пробил щиты четырёх машин. Решил — закрыться пеплом, рассыпаться и увеличить скорость. Приём..._

Пушки «Вайперов» были уязвимыми, но мощными. Мелкие пули плавились при контакте с плазменными щитами и прожигали обшивку имперской техники. Техника в ответ выбросила пепловую завесу: она сильно замедляла полёт снарядов врага и затуманивала тепловизоры. Облако разнеслось по ветру, и в эфире у землян начались крики вроде «Я заглох! Этот дым забился во все щели!» Атака должна была возобновиться, но некстати вмешался кодекс миротворца, непреложный даже для суровых космонавтов Империи.

Минута тишины. Кошачья техника прекратила огонь, и земляне услышали чистую английскую речь: _«Солдаты с планеты Земля! Сдавайтесь! Вы окружены! Сопротивление бесполезно! Вы сражались достойно — и вы все получите по заслугам!»_ Но «заслуги» для каждого землянина имели своё значение. Поэтому некоторые задумались, а некоторые шипели: «Сейчас вы сами получите».

Сверху донёсся нарастающий вой. В направлении главного удара мчались две эскадрильи «Морвий». _«Гранит-1, я Крыло-2! Вы последние, давайте быстрее!»_ — пехота перешла в подчинение лётчикам. Теперь сухопутным оставалось пленить тех, кто выживет после авиаудара.

Сверкая прожекторами, под вой сирен боевые порядки десанта вышли к базе людей, круша заборы и отстреливая земную технику. Два штурмовика, ведущий и ведомый, промчались над крышами построек, оставляя за собой свист в ушах и огненные шлейфы. Имперская эскадра добилась полного господства в воздухе, а земляне крыльев были лишены. Тем временем от «Сметливого» отделился двухместный кораблик и рванул вниз. Финальный ход был за Хранителями. Во всей эскадре их было пятнадцать, но только десять имели боевой допуск. Трое от стихии Неба, двое — Тверди, четверо — Огня и один — Воды.

В небе Эйвы они встретились. Восемь «сорокапяток», прокалывая облака острыми носами, шли в сторону «Адских врат» с востока. Десять километров до земли, семь, четыре... у самого входа в штаб дивизии один за другим начали разрываться плазменные снаряды. Поднялся переполох, какая-то беготня, да ещё налетели икраны с лучниками. Посыпались стёкла. Кто-то в панике никак не мог надеть экзокомплект. С треском и шипением взорвались пепельные гранаты, окутав дома серыми облаками. А когда дым рассеялся, Соррен Калмерс услышал возле уха щелчок и голос:

— Вот и всё. Сдавайтесь.

Держа в руке что-то вроде дамского фена, в двух шагах от генерала стоял прямоходящий кот в сером бронекостюме и прозрачном шлеме. Ещё двое таких же держали весь кабинет под прицелом автоматов.

В кабинете Наместника двое кошарцев надевали на «хозяина базы» наручники.

Через минуту люди получили приказ сложить оружие. Десант Империи вошёл на территорию «Адских врат», не встречая более сопротивления. Паля в воздух, через дыру в заборе ворвались бронированные воины клана Голубой Флейты. На упавшей орудийной башне уселся икран Луары: наездница соскочила вниз, издавая победный клич. Земная база пала во второй раз.

— Всем кошарцам! На связи Гранит. Враг повержен!

Ментальный эфир утонул в победном вое. Все, кто был на кораблях, обнимались и танцевали. Кто-то заиграл на трубе: среди гражданских имперцев быстро отыскались музыканты. От пятиугольной человеческой колонии далеко разносилось кряканье икранов и улюлюканье синих воинов. Лайя, услышав новость, на радостях чуть не сорвала шлем. Сидевшая рядом Нейтири только покачала головой, но скоро чувства победившей планеты дошли и до ца'хик. Высокая хвостатая женщина огласила чащу криком «Мы победили!» Только её спутник жизни, Жейксулли, улыбался будто через силу.

— Я думал, всё будет сложнее, — сообщил командиру Эрлай, устраиваясь меж двух каких-то балок: скафандр твёрдый, ему всё равно. — Переговоры с этими розовыми сорвались, что ли?

— Ну ты видел их морды? Они, по-моему, и не собирались. Надо отдать им должное, они храбро дрались за краденую землю... — десятник сделал паузу, окидывая взглядом небо с парящими икранами. — А на'вийцы сражались за свою. За Родину.

— Логично, — связист хотел махнуть ушами, но мешал шлем. — Знаешь, как говорит один мой друг с Тилу-три? Напали на кого-то, значит напали на тебя. Суровый девиз, но как раз в тему...

На горизонте показались транспортные звездолёты кошек. Они шли почти над самой землёй, тускло светя энергозащитой. Полосы выжженной земли, бывшие совсем недавно полем боя, теперь стали огромной больницей: не только санитары, но и простые бойцы извлекали землян из покорёженных машин, из разрушенных зданий, и лечили их. Во флоте так было принято: неважно, свой перед тобой или чужой. Можешь — лечи. По такому случаю на «Сметливом» развернули производство биокамер, заменяющих больничные койки. Оживляли и убитых — конечно, некоторым приходилось быстро вставлять протезы, но важен был сам факт.

— Вот я не пойму никак, — говорил с Луарой один из Хранителей. — Вы Народ, эти розовые — Небесный народ, а мы кто получаемся?

— Да, незадача. Тоже Небесный народ, — отвечала на'вийка.

— Ага. Народ победил небесный народ с помощью небесного народа. Ерунда какая-то... Но по сути это мелочь.

Мимо них прошагало бронекресло модели «Плей», лязгая железными пятками. Неподалёку, тихо жужжа и посвистывая, крутились разведзонды, документируя важные события. Последним таким событием был проезд колонны парящих грузовиков с ранеными землянами.

Лайя Камира сидела на ветви огромного дерева и глядела вниз. Те из Оматикайя, кто не участвовал в битве, теперь ждали воинов домой. Атмосфера была благоприятной... в смысле настроений общества. Но всё портил Салли. Он, будто радиоактивный изотоп, фонил на всю округу мыслями: «Почему не я? Что я скажу? Что скажут мне?». К счастью, долго слушать эту ерунду кошке не пришлось: она ответила на входящий вызов с корабля. Нужно было доставить Джейка и Нейтири на захваченную базу; через минуту должен был подлететь штурмовик. Белая урмау глянула вниз, увидела ту же кучку синих и спланировала вниз. Нейтири, сидевшая рядом со спутником, обернулась: «Вести из-за леса?»

Лайя кивнула. «Сейчас прилетит воздушный корабль и отнесёт нас туда. Встретимся с вашими и нашими воинами». Она дёрнула за верёвку, освободив руки Салли. Понимая друг друга с полуслова, оло'эйктан и ца'хик привели друг друга в порядок. «Как они друг на друга смотрят... — думала Хранительница. — Хорошо, что мы удержали Жейка здесь, не дали ему влезть в бой».

Через пару десятков секунд над головами раздался вой ветра. Меж крон деревьев зависла «Морвия-55РС», сорокаметровая двукрылая машина с просторными кабинами. Пары взглядов хватило, чтобы понять: приземлиться негде. Вообще. Коряги, камни, синие ушастики, а ночью тут вообще яблоку было негде упасть. Хранительница могла взлететь на гравиплане, а вот как поступить с теми, кто летать не умеет? Ей пришла в голову одна идея...

— Ладно-ладно, ребята, знаете, я хочу показать вам кое-что действительно крутое, — сказала кошка. Она встала аккурат под зависшей «Морвией», махнула рукой, и в днище открылся люк. Лёгкий жест вбок: «идите сюда». Предводители клана осторожно подошли. Ветер растрепал причёску Нейтири, у Салли трепать было нечего.

— А, видел я этот фокус, ножками будешь перебирать, типа взлететь хочешь! — попробовал съязвить вождь. Камира не ответила: только прикрыла глаза и обратилась к стихии Неба...

— Нейтири! — воскликнул Жейк, понимая, что случилось. — Я лечу! Я чувствую тепло и лечу!

Хранительница Неба просто поднимала на'ви силой мысли. Медленно, осторожно... а Нейтири оставалась внизу, делая большие глаза и восклицая:

— Не урони его, пожалуйста... о Эйва, под ним ничего нету, совсем ничего нету!

Такая вот погрузка продлилась две минуты. Но вот, наконец, люк захлопнулся. Жейк и Нейтири устроились в грузовой части, где сохранился местный воздух, а Лайя через шлюзовую перешла в пилотскую кабину и с нескрываемым удовольствием сорвала шлем: «Я думала, у меня уши затекут!» Машина сорвалась с места и умчалась на запад.

Соррен Калмерс очнулся с больной головой. Он лежал на койке в собственном карцере; рядом без сознания валялся управляющий Морган. Всё в его голове понемногу вставало на свои места: пришельцы захватили базу, заперли руководство в камере, значит, следующим шагом должен был быть... ультиматум Земле?

Наместник что-то простонал и зашевелился. У него, как и у генерала, были на руках инопланетные браслеты, не позволявшие развести руки. «Вы... а как вы сюда попали?» — спросил Вилладжер. «Наверное, как и вы. Взяли на прицел, одели браслеты и вырубили».

На аэродроме приземлился челнок «Морвия-10Д». Белый, с треугольными крыльями, он был похож на летучую мышь; брюхо машины раскрылось, и оттуда вышел адмирал Эллин в сопровождении нескольких офицеров. Их встречали вожди Оматикайя, сопровождаемые Лайей. Жейксулли, правда, говорить ничего не мог. Он немного прифигел от такого количества инопланетян, о которых сутки назад он не имел никакого понятия. А ещё у него на языке вертелась такая ерунда, что Нейтири буквально закрывала супругу рот, отвечая сама. С её точки зрения кошарцы говорили на чистейшем на'ви, правда — с восточным диалектом, как в клане Повелителей Икранов.

— Так, ну мы приехали. А теперь что? — спросила Камира.

— Я... — адмирал осёкся, услышав покашливание товарищей. — Мы, подумали тут о переговорах. Трёхсторонний круглый стол.

— Чё? — почти хором спросили на'ви.

— Было бы так просто, — покачала головой Хранительница неба. — Лично меня достал этот шлем, я уже ни о чём другом думать не могу. А вон там, — она показала пальцем на здоровенный бетонно-стеклянный ящик. — бойцы говорят, неплохой воздух. Спёртый, правда, но жить можно. Туда этих, главнюков розовых, заперли. И наши там везде. Но! — кошка многозначительно ткнула пальцем в небо. — Вести переговоры там можем мы и розовые, а синим туда хода нет.

— Ага, — закивал старший по адмиральскому челноку. — А можно остаться на свежем воздухе, которым могут дышать только двое из представителей...

— Трое! — раздался окрик со стороны разрушенной стены. Неторопливо в сторону адмирала шла ярко разрисованная Луара. За её спиной колыхался мощный лук и колчан с двухметровыми стрелами, а босые ноги бесстрашно ступали по плитам, усеянным осколками стёкол и бетона. Да, эта женщина производила впечатление даже на только что прибывших котов.

«Чё-то мне как-то не по себе...» — думал Салли. И опасался не зря: добравшись до него, Луара влепила бывшему Торук Макто кулаком в челюсть. Он оттолкнул обидчицу, Нейтири попыталась наброситься на предводительницу чужого клана, но словно наткнулась на невидимую стену. Это Лайя «сгустила» воздух, разнимая дерущихся.

— Не-не-не-не-не-не-не! — закричал Трой Эллин. — Вы что, с дуба рухнули? Мы мирный договор заключать пришли, а вы чего? Даже не стесняются, смотрите-ка!

Раздавалась какая-то на'вийская ругань. Минуты через три очная ставка дала результат — оказывается, Салли несколько лет назад собирал ополчение, которое ценой большой крови защитило священное Древо Душ. А три месяца назад будто исчез, Древо погибло, а кланы поодиночке не могли противостоять пришельцам с Земли.

— Чё-то да, странный ты получаешься вождь. То «вперёд, за Родину», то «моя хата с краю», — сказал адмирал. Обратившись к помощнику, он шепнул: — Брат, запиши — отдельно расследовать этого синего дядьку. И красно-синюю тётку тоже можно.

— Мне одной кажется, что мы не в теме? — подала голос Нейтири. — Тут что-то о трёх сторонах было...

На этой встрече вопросов стало ещё больше. А решений и ответов так и не появилось... за одним исключением. Для на'ви решили сделать большие круглые шлемы из пластика, подключенные к небольшим баллонам с воздухом. На том же челноке, что привёз адмирала, вверх отправились образцы воздуха и примерный эскиз «устройства Н-Э-1».

Над пылающим островом висела сине-зелёная громада «Мечтателя». Плазменный щит корабля погас, и в обшивке раскрылось окно. Вдоль берега виднелись немногие избежавшие огня звери, на самых крупных устроились какие-то ярко раскрашенные птички. Людей видно не было, но по данным штурмовиков они должны были быть на острове: около тридцати бронированных стрелков без транспорта и почти без патронов. Капитан третьего ранга Трелль почти минуту глядел в бинокль через прозрачную обшивку окна, напрочь игнорируя дальномерные сенсоры и камеры.

— Гравипушку к бою, и пожарников мне найдите. Я на мостик, — произнёс он и быстрым шагом направился к лифтам. На ходу командир корабля открыл записную книгу, ища заметку «Пожар в открытом море». Имперский флот был не только военной организацией. Каждый космолётчик имел воинскую, гарнизонную и спасательную квалификацию, поэтому на любом корабле всегда были пожарники, врачи и водолазы.

— Так, ребята, — Трелль уселся в своё кресло с широкими боковинами и подключился к виу. — Ориентир первый — середина острова. К северу на тысяча триста — удар.

Используя гравипушку как черпак, корабль обрушил на огонь тонны воды. Миллионы капель просто не дали бы огню ни единого шанса, если бы горели только деревья. Но горел напалм, потому пришлось вскрыть углеродные баллоны ППО и на лету сотворить пенный дождь. Людей всё так же не было видно. Зенитчиков Луны сняли с постов и отправили сбивать огнесмеси; корабль снизился, почти касаясь брюхом земли. Из стыкузла выбрались тридцать матросов, встали цепью и пошли вдоль берега. Через три минуты сквозь шум прибоя раздались подозрительные всплески, а потом явно не кошачий голос: «Руки вверх, вы на прицеле».

А ещё через пять минут в главный ангар «Мечтателя» под конвоем доставили двадцать семь американских солдат, сержантов и одного офицера.

— Кто старший? — спросил командир корабля, спустившийся с мостика.

— Второй лейтенант Брайан Смитсон.

— Капитан третьего ранга Фиум Трелль. Это ты остановил панику и открыл ответный огонь? Можешь не отвечать, всё уже известно. Брайан Смитсон, за мужество и стойкость в бою, за сохранение боевого духа своих товарищей я представлю вас к награде. Вас всех освободят, как только мы прибудем на место.

Принимать капитуляцию никто из эскадры не учился, хотя это было не очень нужно: урмау привыкли импровизировать. Адмирал быстро опросил десантников, занявших здание, кое-что им передал, и вскоре получил нужные данные. «Переговоры будут в комнате с кучей ящиков, люди называют это конфре... кофе... кон-фе-ренц-зал».

С орбиты примчалась капсула со шлемами для представителей Народа, которые немедленно были использованы по назначению. Синие и шерстяные вошли в главный комплекс «Адских врат» и поднялись по лестнице, минуя два шлюза. На первый взгляд внутри всё напоминало кошачий звездолёт: гладкие стены, высокотехнологичная начинка. Но всё это было холодным, будто скованным во льдах. Отсюда будто высосали душу. Кошки сняли шлемы и потянули носами воздух, шагая по узкому коридору. Пахло неизвестно чем, но только не свежестью. Ни на одной стене не было ничего, хотя бы похожего на растения. «Эти двери на нас шипят, когда открываются», — заметила Нейтири, и все расхохотались. Наконец, все добрались до того самого зала.

«Всё, котята, расходитесь. А то чего-то много командиров в одной комнате, напоминает корабль дураков», — усаживаясь в непривычно гладкое и просторное людское кресло, произнёс Трой. «Не успели взять здание, уже перестановку сделали...» проворчал вескот-лейтенант, командир одного из взводов, кивая в сторону кучи металлолома. Куча эта когда-то была компьютерами и мебелью; а теперь в зале был только стол да десять кресел. Три — для на'ви, три — для людей, четыре — для урмау. На стене тускло сиял экран, демонстрирующий двоих землян-узников. Точнее говоря, это была односторонне прозрачная стена.

— А что это у них на руках? Кто придумал? — спросил Трой, обратив внимание на наручники — в Империи просто не было тюрем и кандалов.

— Я, — коротко ответил Няв. — Это буксирные карабины из ЗИП. Просто в смотанном состоянии. Правда, непривычно?

— Не то слово. Когда начинаем?

— Скоро. Сейчас можно, но мне лень и хочу жрать. Бойцы, тащите сюда плитку, тут поедим.

Два воина вышли из зала, осталось ещё восемнадцать. В принципе, запах свежей рыбы и калорийной подливки был способен придать атмосфере столь нужную аппетитность и даже уют. Лайя Камира села справа от Сулли, оглядев стол. Сосед слегка покосился на неё, до сих пор под впечатлением от сил Неба. И спросил по-английски: «Ты правда веришь, что они будут договариваться?»

— А есть выбор? — ответила кошка вопросом. — Двадцать бойцов со «Стрекотами» хороший аргумент, а эскадра на орбите ещё лучше. Не пойми превратно, но вы имели полное право перебить друг друга, пока нас тут не было. Но мы тут. А невмешательство не в наших правилах, так что или вы договоритесь друг с другом, или только с нами... хотя это будет такой геморрой...

— Всем узлам, это Гнездо. В систему входит вторая флотилия космопоиска! — раздалось по громкой связи. Возле спутников огромной газовой планеты, рядом с астероидами и в открытом космосе засверкали корабли, выходящие из «струн». Будто ночью на склоне горы сотня фотографов начала съёмку со вспышками. Кошарские машины были бы незаметны на фоне чёрного неба, но сейчас они гордо сияли своими щитами, одним своим видом говоря: только попробуйте не договориться.

Но кораблей было явно не двадцать пять, а минимум впятеро больше, и они продолжали прибывать. «Кто раскукожил флотилию? Вы чё делаете вообще?» — вопрошал адмирал Эллин. Коммуникатор отвечать не спешил.

Наконец этот вопрос отпал. Возле соседней группы планет, в световом часу к северу от эклиптики, разверзлась сияющая воронка. Из неё, медленно снижая скорость, выскочил корабль-титан, флагман всех имперских сил в галактике. Вытянутая пирамида, обрамлённая многогранными надстройками, сверкала зеркальными пластинами обшивки, отражающими красноватый свет защитной плазмы. На борту виднелся вензель, напылённый шестью слоями спецкраски: «Муйарр». С корабля поднимались многочисленные корабли сопровождения — кто из ангара, а кто прямо с корпуса.

В трёхзвёздную систему Тринити стягивался весь флот космопоиска. Первый в своём роде — и впервые имеющий возможность применить себя по назначению.

— Заря, на связи Рубин. Занять оборону системы. Второй, окружить Эйву. Все вопросы после доклада о готовности. Вперёд.

Голос принадлежал командиру флота, Хранителю второго ранга Фиалу Веканту. Этот урмау был одним из немногих полных кавалеров Звёздного ордена, воевал с рейхсами, во главе флотилии дошёл до самого Асгарда и участвовал в штурме одной из цитаделей. Его много раз выдвигали на должность комфлота, но почти всегда налагали вето: миротворцем Векант был суровым даже по меркам Империи. Убедительность, ораторские способности, тяга к знаниям ценились Военным Советом больше, чем мастерство флотоводца.

Но как нельзя кстати появился маршрут в Млечный Путь, для охраны потока исследователей выделили несколько флотилий, в том числе и корабли Фиала. Оказавшись вдали от Родины, кошарцы довольно скоро выбрали Хранителя командиром флота. Тот обещал не подвести.


	6. Протон милосердия

По всему кошачьему флоту звенели обеденные склянки. Как и положено военнослужащим, космонавты принимали пищу организованно, в больших и малых столовых. Внизу, на Эйве, развернулись полевые кухни, но многие уже успели сожрать сухпаёк. «Торопыга, был голодный — камень проглотил холодный», — думал про себя Няв, наворачивая кашу. Как бы хорош не был паёк, но это были просто консервы, а нормальный обед должен был быть не старше десяти минут.

За всем этим только Лайя Камира обратила внимание на стену и вызвала знающих товарищей:

— А эти, розовые, для вида там сидят? Давайте их сюда, пусть тоже пообедают.

— А это не опасно? — спросил в ответ повар с кухни этажом ниже. Там оказалась столовая землян.

— Я ж биолог. Воздух у них идентичный с корабельным, значит — строение организма похожее. Значит, полезные вещества нам нужны одни и те же. Ну и плюс — они с утра некормленые. Значит, есть будут.

Через пару минут в переговорный зал влетел робот, поставил на стол два подноса с полным обедом, и устроился в углу — надо было ещё грязную посуду таскать. Внизу два стрелка открыли карцер, парой шлепков извлекли оттуда пленных и повели по коридору. Генерал и управляющий, держа связанные руки за спиной, думали только о том, как бы умять всё произошедшее и не спровоцировать ещё чего-то более страшного. Одна дверь, вторая, третья — и возле каждой их встречал новый караул. За всю дорогу люди насчитали тринадцать кошек-солдат в полуоткрытых шлемах и броне. Наконец, последняя дверь, которая вела в конференц-зал.

— Проходите, садитесь, — раздалось в головах двух землян. Дверь открылась, и в тот же миг руки Калмерса и Вилладжера были освобождены. Они увидели несколько десятков пришельцев с оружием и троих синекожих туземцев. Нужно было сесть за стол... за один стол с на'ви! Это было бы невозможно, не будь вокруг вооружённых солдат.

Снаружи, за длинным низким окном, доносился нарастающий гул; точнее — электрический треск, помноженный на рёв турбин. На посадку заходил «Мечтатель». Он бы сверкал в лучах полуденного солнца, но оно уже полчаса как было затянуто чёрными тучами. Иногда ворковал гром, предупреждая лес о грядущем ливне. Никто, кроме пленных землян, даже не почесался: на'ви с рождения жили на свежем воздухе, а кошарцы были в скафандрах. Пехотинцы, собравшись в кучки, то и дело беззвучно хохотали: «Цари природы, окопались и дрожат от страха», «Через три года после высадки установили, что планета обитаема — как быстро». Стометровый звездолёт завис над одной из площадей, высадил через южный люк троих урмау и множество людей. Затем подскочил кверху и скрылся в облаках.

— Товарищи, можно начинать. Капитан Трелль. Второй лейтенант Смитсон, — на пороге стояли урмау и человек. Они прошли за стол и заняли последние места. Таким образом, все были в сборе. Во главе стола сидели адмирал третьего ранга Трой Эллин и Хранитель Тверди Няв. Справа от них были управляющий Морган Вилладжер, генерал Соррен Калмерс и второй лейтенант Брайан Смитсон. Слева Луара, Нейтири и Жейк. Напротив кошачьих командующих устроились Хранительница Камира и Трелль.

— Минутку, — отвлёкся на личный вызов адмирал. — Так точно, доклад по команде. Рубин никого не пришлёт. Отбой. Ну, — обратился он к заседателям, — пожалуй, начнём. Все друг друга слышат?

На'ви и кошки повертели ушами. Люди этого сделать не смогли.

— Все видят?

Все кивнули. Нейтири тут же одёрнула землян по-английски: «Вы — нет! Вы не можете видеть! Мои отец и мать пытались научить вас, а вы их за это убили!»

— Может, и нет, но что вы можете со своим видением? Эта планета наша по закону! — ответил Калмерс.

— А ну молчать! Хотя вы меня интригуете, генерал, — перебил его Няв. — Вы ещё не представились друг другу, а уже шипите. Как дикари...

— И ты? — прошипела Луара.

— И они, — проговорил Эллин. — Короче, сперва по сегодню. Брат, давай, — обратился он к своему браслету, и над столом возникла голограмма с двумя вескотами.

— По сегодню. Войска землян блокированы, попыток прорыва нет, — заговорил один из них. — Местное население празднует своё освобождение. Пытались закидать нас цветами... так, потери людей составляют убитыми сто двадцать восемь, ранеными триста двадцать; потери на'ви убитыми шесть, ранеными сорок два; среди наших потерь нет. Убитыми считаются те, кто был разорван и не подлежит оживлению. Это в основном экипажи боевых машин. По данным разведки, уровень терраморфа планеты низкий, неравномерный. Короче, мы вовремя.

— Понятно, — кивнул Трой. — Ментальным файлом все доклады сюда. Коллеги, — обратился он к людям. — Не против, если мы дадим вам слово?

Повисла тишина. Вполне закономерная — сидя в камере, не особо подготовишь речь. Но Вилладжер тихо заговорил:

— На моей планете кризис. Ресурсный голод. Наша корпорация добывает здесь руду, которая жизненно важна для всей нашей экономики. Мы никому не причиняли зла, пытались наладить контакт с местным населением, но они не желали общаться, отвергали всё наше и нас самих. А потом объявили нам войну, и мы были вынуждены ответить. А потом вот этот предатель, — мужчина повысил голос. — Он собрал толпу синемордых и захватил базу! Но он просчитался, отпустив всех домой.

— Мы давно уже строили боевые звездолёты для применения на Земле, — продолжил лейтенант. — Чтобы избежать войны там, нужно было устроить её здесь. Всё шло по плану, до сегодняшнего дня...

— У нас не было выбора, — сказал генерал. — Своя рубашка ближе к телу. Вот пусть каждый из вас спросит сам себя, что важнее: собственное выживание или некие дикари, которых только в кино видели? Чью смерть вы выберете: свою и своих родных или неких лично вам не знакомых дикарей? Вы знаете, каково было раньше? Грызня, война людей с людьми. А теперь появился шанс всё исправить. Малейшая искра может раздуть пожар междоусобиц, а потушить этот пожар может только общее дело. Общий враг, только он может объединить человечество...

— И вы нашли такого врага. Что ж, замечательно... — поднял голову капитан Трелль, до этого изучавший разведданные. — Это что же выходит. Есть живая планета. И есть корпорация, которой срочно нужна прибыль, а иначе — разорение. С одной стороны - корпорация, которая нуждается в сверхприбылях, способных покрыть сверхрасходы, и руководителям которой уже грезится мировое господство. С другой — живая разумная планета Эйва и ее обитатели на'ви. И превращение в мир-шахту, из которой вытянут все запасы минерала. А это сотрёт всё живое с лица планеты...

— Я протестую! Это высосано из пальца! — возразил Морган.

— Не-а. Кстати, что там про закон говорили?

— Закон первого поселенца. Мы первыми прибыли сюда, поэтому имеем право...

— Достаточно. Товарищи на'ви, есть что добавить к сказанному? Нет... Я знал, что это будет триумф очевидности, — Няв вышел из-за стола. — Вы подпишете наши условия под страхом. Да... страхом за шкуру свою. Вы, генерал, правы лишь отчасти. Мы поможем вам объединить вашу планету, но сначала вы покинете чужую.

Хранитель развернулся, взмахнул плащ-накидкой и вышел, не оборачиваясь.

_1. Мы, нижеподписавшиеся, действуя от имени Верховного Командования Соединённых Штатов Америки, соглашаемся на безоговорочную капитуляцию всех наших вооружённых сил на суше, на море, в воздухе и космическом пространстве, а также всех сил, находящихся в настоящее время под нашим командованием, — Совету Первого флота космопоиска Империи Кошар. 2. Верховное Командование Соединённых Штатов Америки немедленно издаст приказы всем подчинённым ему командирам и всем силам, находящимся под их командованием: 2.1. Прекратить военные действия в 23-01 часа по центральнопандорскому времени 18-го сентября 2165 года; 2.2. Остаться на своих местах, где они находятся в это время; 2.3. Полностью разоружиться, передав всё их оружие и военное имущество представителям Империи; 2.4. Не разрушать и не причинять никаких повреждений транспортным средствам, их частям и всем вообще военно-техническим средствам ведения войны; 2.5. Остановить промышленные, добывающие и прочие производства, оставаться на местах и ждать представителей Империи, ответственных за эвакуацию. 3. Верховное Командование Соединённых Штатов Америки немедленно выделит соответствующих командиров и обеспечит выполнение всех дальнейших приказов, изданных Советом Первого флота космопоиска Империи Кошар. 4. Этот акт не будет являться препятствием к замене его другим генеральным документом о капитуляции, применимым к США и их вооружённым силам в целом. 5. В случае, если американское Верховное Командование или какие-либо вооружённые силы, находящиеся под его командованием, не будут действовать в соответствии с эти актом о капитуляции, Империя Кошар предпримет такие меры, которые сочтёт необходимыми. 6. Этот акт составлен на урмау и английском языках, продублирован мыслеформой и скреплён образцами крови подписавших._

Такой документ стал главным достижением дня. Впереди была долгая, кропотливая работа по ликвидации чужого присутствия на Эйве. Клан Оматикайя отправился на поиски нового дома. Огромную яму — анобтэниумный карьер — было приказано затопить. Хранители вели беседы с ца'хик многих кланов, слегка удивляясь — ведь на'ви, как и большинство имперцев, верили в Силу, основу любой жизни. А прародителем, матерью всего живого, по праву называли свою планету.

Людей с планеты не спешили выгонять. Теперь им предстояло исправлять свои ошибки: своими руками сажать деревья, затапливать рудники, очищать почву на «просеках». Заводы кошачьих звездолётов с радостью принимали металлолом из колонии. А в море со «Сметливого» спустилась огромная научная база, плавучий купол с причалами и башнями, на котором вдали от берега можно было жить хоть год, никак не мешая сухопутным.

Через неделю после подписания капитуляции в систему ворвался корабль пушей. Терраформ-крейсер типа «Ель», действительно похожий на большую зелёную ёлку, сошёл с гиперсвета возле Синяка и подошёл поближе к «Муйарру». На фоне мерцающего красно-золотого имперского титана флагман союзного флота казался маленьким и слабым, но первое впечатление было обманчиво. По многим характеристикам два рядом дрейфующих корабля были равны, а по энергоресурсам пуши выигрывали: им для движения корабля не были нужны огромные плазменные тучи, как кошарцам.

В одном из ангаров зелёного корабля было очень тихо. Пуши вообще не любили громкие звуки: отчасти из-за огромных чувствительных ушей, отчасти из-за личных убеждений. На широкой посадочной площадке располагались три сумбурных агрегата: на колёсах металлические рамы высотой с три этажа, обвешанные отдельными агрегатами вроде двигателей, пушек, жилых модулей и площадок с перилами. Просторный ангар от космоса отделялся только двойным слоем полупрозрачных силовых полей: как цокали хозяева, линз искривления.

Именно цокали: пуши выглядели и вели себя как огромные рыжие белки. Ростом полтора метра, как и урмау, с кисточками на ушах и огромными пушистыми хвостами. Два таких хвоста, белкач и белка в зелёных комбинезонах, как раз отдыхали на палубе одной из этажерок, удобно устроившись в мягких креслах. На столе в литровых кружках заваривался свежий чай.

— И тогда он сказал: ничего подобного, потому что быть может всё, а вот бред — это что-то вроде «не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда», — насыпая сахар-песок в чай, с умным видом цокал белкач с бледно-рыжим хохолком.

— А потом? — спросила белка, плюхая в свою кружку сахар-рафинад.

— А потом я ему: спасибо, кэп!

Грызуны расхохотались. Этим они занимались, сколько себя помнили, не оглядываясь на причины и условия. Практически все пуши этим выделялись, им даже присвоили девиз: «Смех без причины — признак белкачины». Чуть успокоившись, хвостатые друзья понюхали свой чай и отметили, что он недостаточно быстро остывает.

На соседнем столе ожил переговорник, и в стороны от него полетела ореховая шелуха. Никаких голограмм не было, просто раздался голос: «Ангар четырнадцать, на связь!»

— Я четырнадцатый, борт сто восемь. Что там? — ответила на вызов белка.

— Говорит оук Пыриш. К вам едет оук Вышуш, его сопровождают два вагона пушей. Повезёте их на титан. Они как раз влезут на три «Е-шки».

— Говорит Мара Шурф, пилот сто восьмого. Нас две пары ушей... — означенная грызунья фыркнула. — Нас сопровождают гусь, ужин и две кружки чая. Мы при всём желании не сможем вести три котанка, потому что нас двое. Гусь может пилотировать, но сейчас он спит, — тут белка не выдержала и прыснула прямо в ларингофон. Товарищ Мары, а по совместительству её брат Фир, тоже хихикнул, чуть не пролив чай.

— Опять! Ну что с тобой такое, это... — раздался смех с того «конца». — Ну когда ж вы поглупеете-то? Вон, в тринадцатом поверили бы на раз-два...

Через пять минут выяснилось, что никаких вагонов нет, и Вышуш прибыл один, на маленьком летучем кресле. Не вставая, он подлетел прямо к столу и показал на кружки:

— А мне нальёте? — и белкач хлопнул об стол своей трёхлитровой посудиной. В ответ он получил сначала только недоумённые взгляды и покручивание у виска, а потом и заварку из большого чайника. Оук — была его должность, полностью звучащая как «ответственные уши корабля». Сегодня ответственность заключалась в обмене сведениями и планами, для чего надо было прибыть на Совет кошачьего флота.

Рама четырёхколёсной «этажерки» покрылась прозрачной плёнкой. Она загустела, издавая приятное жужжание, и сменила цвет на зелёный — любимый для всех, кто был на борту. «Линза готова», — кивнул Фир, и котанк с бортовым номером 108 поднялся над палубой, поджимая шасси под «брюхо». Похожий издалека на блестящую восьмигранную пуговицу, звездолёт заложил резкий вираж и помчался в небо. Но Вышуш смог заметить пару коз, бродящих вдоль перил, и легко прочитать надпись на одной из верхних палуб беличьего линкора:

_Звёздный свет 598 див..._

Нижнюю часть откусила коза. У пушей не было привычки писать названия, как у имперцев, рельефными буквами по обшивке, «на века». Название корабля и его принадлежность набросали на небольшом листе бумаги и прикололи на доску рядом с объявлениями. Аргумент был железный: «Свой корабль мы знаем и так, а больше никому его название не нужно. Разве что котам. Для них, так и быть, напишем».

Но о палубном хозяйстве почему-то забыли. Мало того, что весь звездолёт был увит плющом и заставлен ящиками-клумбами — на пятикилометровом судне были разбиты фруктовые сады и множество теплиц. Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы один довольно пожилой пуш не протащил с собой на борт ручных коз.

Первые три дня они никому не мешали, бродя по палубе и периодически пожирая растительность. Виновник «торжества» оправдывался тем, что умеет этих коз доить и скоро всех угостит свежим молоком, а для него нужна зелень. Но через неделю что-то пошло не так и непарнокопытные пассажиры разбрелись по всему кораблю. Подумав пару дней, ловить их обратно или нет, белки махнули на это дело лапой...

— База, это Вышуш со сто восьмого. Палуба В-3, второй километр, коза. Может, хоть щщас поймаете, — отцокал оук в микрофон. Космический танк заложил очередной вираж и помчался в сторону кошачьего флагмана.

Сначала «Муйарр» им показался монолитной конструкцией. Подлетев ближе, пилоты увидели в корпусе множество щелей, выступов и траншей. В одну из траншей и нырнул котанк, почти задевая брюхом ячеистые защитные решётки. Мимо зенитных батарей, длинных плазмотронов и языков холодного пламени, венчавших реакторы — белки провели корабль к верхней командной палубе.

Это была огромная треугольная площадка, толстыми сваями скреплённая с нижним уровнем. На палубе был разбит небольшой сквер со скамейками и фонтанами, окружённый трёхэтажными куполообразными зданиями. Пункты верхнего управления, отвечавшие за самое общее планирование. Сейчас здесь собрались на совет старшие всех флотилий — хоть кошарцы и не любили централизацию всего в одном месте, называя такую компоновку «корабль дураков».

Плавно перейдя на автопосадку, сто восьмой сел на край палубы. Слева от него оказался кошарский штурмовик, справа десантный челнок. «Кто на чём, а мы на танке», — подумала Мара, спуская трап. Бельчиха огляделась. Было ощущение простора, какого-то внутреннего спокойствия. В паре сотен шагов над головой клубились облака.

— Нарисованные? — спросила она, мотнув головой в сторону потолка.

— Голограмма, как погрызть. Рисунки такие объёмные не бывают, — ответил Вышуш, уже видавший такие «интерьеры». Пуши сошли с корабля и направились к одной из круглых построек. Только выйдя с посадочной площади, белки резко упали на пол. Нечто шерстяное на гравиплане пронеслось мимо — Фир почувствовал, как его уши примяло и даже, похоже, задело.

— Разлетались тут... то ли дело наши поезда, — проворчал оук «Звёздного света», поднимаясь и отряхивая комбинезон.

— Он мне в голову почти влетел! Я чуть не умер! — Фир сумасшедшими глазами озирался по сторонам. Потом мотнул головой и подскочил, ещё раз вспомнив свою задачу...

В зал Совета влетел дискообразный робот. Деловито посвистывая и жужжа, он устроился под потолком с явным намерением записывать в свою память всё происходящее. В первую очередь он заметил необычную плотность ушей в пределах помещения: здесь были командиры всех десяти флотилий, несколько десятков Хранителей, а вдоль стен виднелись ещё три сотни голограмм: представители малых и средних кораблей. Кошки привыкли решать почти все вопросы своими силами, не вынося лишние проблемы наверх, — но вся эта шумиха вокруг Эйвы была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

На покрытый тёплым ковролином пол уселись в кружок три вескота, пятеро урмау и пара легардов. Впрочем, они сидели недолго. В воздухе поплыл звук трубы, сигнал «Внимание». Раздвинулись створки центрального входа, и в зал вошёл командир флота. Хранитель второго ранга Фиал Векант был одет в броский чёрный плащ и серый комбинезон с сапогами. На морду зачем-то была надета полупрозрачная дыхательная маска, от которой за спину отходило два тонких шланга.

— Пхх-ххх, — шумно засопел Фиал, уже включивший громкую связь. Через пару секунд он понял, что четыреста пар глаз смотрят на него как на сбежавшего психбольного, — поэтому снял «акваланг» заодно с плащом.

— Ничего такого. Плащ — это я только что с Тенями говорил. А это просто кислород... для храбрости, — старший кошарец прошёл через несколько колец сидящих на полу и устроился в третьем ряду. К слову, в Империи круг всегда был главной формой обсуждений, ибо давал всем присутствующим равные возможности и говорить, и слушать. Этого нельзя было сказать о популярных кое-где «амфитеатрах», в которых всегда были сцены и зрители...

— Итак, товарищи Хранители, офицеры, воины и штатские. Мы собрались, чтобы я вам сообщил неприятное известие... Мы в этом болоте по самые уши.

Многие улыбнулись, ибо командир только что выдал очередную очевидность. Белки, впрочем, были серьёзны как никогда.

— Многие из нас больше чем уверены — наше прибытие сюда не могло носить случайный характер. Более того, связь нашего товарища Камиры с этой планетой уникальна сама по себе. Но это просто вступление, а теперь факты.

В воздухе проступила голограмма, отображающая карту звёздной системы. Она была усеяна линиями и точками — имперский флот занял круговую оборону.

— Первое. Сразу двойной контакт — новость, достойная всеуслышания. Поэтому приказ, флотилии номер... шесть отправить с докладом группу добровольцев. Маршрут отсюда: Ферал, Труба, Мирришан, оттуда по желанию. Если доберутся до Коштара — пусть не сильно его тревожат.

— Есть, — откликнулся один из адмиралов.

— Второе, — продолжил монолог Векант. — Допустим, ваши улетели. Теперь наши действия. Всю жизнь торчать в одной системе как-то не в пух. Но и сломя голову бежать тоже не катит. Поэтому в ближайшие системы отослать разведзонды. Этим займётся... давайте вы. Восьмая.

Адмирал, сидевший справа от Фиала, кивнул и пометил что-то в своём «браслете».

— Что там по уставу? Разведка — есть, охранение — есть пока, теперь ЗОМП. Вот. Ну-ка, отчёт по планете у кого?

Поднял руку один из легардов-Хранителей. На голограмме возникла карта Эйвы и несколько жёлтых точек.

— Ога. Итак, всё ОМП находится на второй орбите Эйвы на кораблях землян. Надзор осуществляет крейсер «Стерегущий», приняв вахту у крейсера «Сметливый». Оружие обезврежено, двигатели кораблей обесточены. Теперь самое главное — и начнём.

Имеем два народа. Никто никого не трогал. Одни жили спокойно и развивались, хоть и медленно. Другие быстро, но, судя по ним — крайне неспокойно. Итог: один напал на другого, получил сдачи и напал опять. Как командир флота, заявляю, что такое поведение безнаказанным не останется. Но как Хранитель, не могу однозначно судить о всех по поступкам части. Поэтому предлагаю обсудить будущее, ни много ни мало. Наши действия в отношении Эйвы — и в отношении Земли.

В атмосферу Эйвы вошёл очередной челнок. Начиналась плановая смена наземных сил: боевые действия закончились, и десантники «Сметливого» уходили на отдых. Кое-кто переселился в плавучий купол, поближе к учёным и взаимному изучению народов. Кое-кто вернулся на ставший домом крейсер, записывать воспоминания...

Территория бывших «Адских врат» почти освободилась от тяжести бетона и металла. Технику для добычи «волшебных орехов», как успели прозвать анобтэниум, аккуратно разбирали по кусочкам и складывали в немалого размера горы. Сами земляне, уже в статусе подневольных рабочих, принимали самое активное участие в ликвидации базы. По-другому и быть не могло, когда вокруг пара сотен автоматчиков и бронированные шагоходы. «Небесные люди эту землю разрушили, они её и восстановят», — заявила пять суток назад Нейтири. Эта женщина Народа взяла в свои руки почти все наземные работы — и почти все успели получить от неё и потоки на'вийской ругани, и дельные советы...

Лайя Камира всю эту неделю находилась рядом. Учила язык, чтобы не тратить силы на передачу мыслей. Цахик и Хранительница регулярно находили минутку-другую, чтобы поговорить и лишний раз убедиться: у них подозрительно много общего. Урмау всё больше убеждалась, что духовный лидер клана Оматикайя не просто так занимает эту «должность». Но то были лишь мысли, а сейчас белая кошка направилась к «стоянке».

Земляне теперь размещались в десантных отсеках кошачьих транспортых звездолётов. Стреловидные «М-Р9» стояли в три ряда, раскрыв все люки; обычно пристыкованные сверху штурмовики сейчас отсутствовали. Зато присутствовали икраны: крылатые ящеры облюбовали стыкбашни кораблей, так похожие на гнёзда.

Лайя подошла к одной группе людей и привычно спросила: «Что делаете? Что потом? Как питание? Как отдых?» Судя по ответам, американцы на быт не жаловались, заняты были посадкой деревьев, через день должны были отправляться в парящие горы на очистку почв. Земляне первоначально удивлялись: несмотря на статус пленников, отрезанных от Родины, условия их труда и проживания были даже лучше, чем при «старой власти». Однако морально почти все были подавлены — в основном от того, что внезапно перестали быть «царями природы» и понесли ответственность за сотворённое на Эйве.

Кошка ухмыльнулась и пошла прочь. «Просто так не успокоятся, как пить дать», — думала она. Вспомнилась строка из старого доклада: «В роли пленных и подневольных смотрятся идеально. Похоже, это у них дело привычное». Народ, поработивший сам себя — это было что-то новое, и невероятно сложное.

Но вот в небе сверкнула белая комета. На посадку шла М-10Д. «Надо бы встретить... кажется, Няв должен быть там». Наставник Лайи должен быть первым, с кем она поговорит о цахик в общем и Нейтири в частности. Челнок сложил крылья и, выпустив короткие толстые опоры, сел на грунт.

С трапа действительно сошёл Няв. Кот и кошка сразу же отошли в сторону и заговорили:

— Мяу. Эти шлемы-пузыри всё-таки отлично сидят. Жаль, температуру и запах не передают.

— Опять ты шутишь, — улыбнулась Лайя. — А мне вот не до шуток. Эти люди меня грузят, как самосвал щебёнкой...

— Ну лети отсюда. Планета большая, места хватит, — пошевелил ушами Няв.

— Если бы так просто было. Меня очень волнует эта Нейтири...

Кот сделал большие глаза и высунул язык: «Ты ж вроде не такая»...

— Да при чём тут это? Я Силу в ней чувствую, брат. Не нашу, не Мяу, но это она. Мы обе до сих пор слышим голоса из прошлого! — Лайя увлекла кота за собой, через лётное поле в сторону полуразобранной людской башни. — Во сне, вечером, утром... А они, на'ви — здесь родились и выросли, эта связь у них должна быть сильнее в разы.

— Даже если это так, то?

— Нейтири каждый день на кого-нибудь срывается. Возможно, это боль Эйвы влияет на неё, не даёт покоя. У неё мать убили недавно... нужно ей помочь.

— Ты права, я чувствую. Раз так, надо дать сигнал забить на этого Жеку Сало.

— Жейка Салли.

— Неважно. Значит, главные — цахик. Они вроде нас с тобой, значит... если они все и правда чувствительны к своей Силе, мы обязаны вступить с ними в союз.

— И тут противоречие с ОММ. У них есть право на самобытность — а значит, мы не должны вмешиваться более в их жизнь.

«М-да-а-а...» — теперь по уши загружен оказался ещё один Хранитель. Ещё бы, столько всего нового и важного, и всё надо делать поскорее. Но уверенность в своих силах не делась никуда: в конце концов, во флоте космопоиска восемьдесят тысяч голов. Урмау, вескоты, легарды, недавно прибывшие пуши, киборги и роботы, одухотворённые виу — всем им предстояло решить дилемму Земля-Эйва-Империя.

«...полдня и полночи, ягоды жрал, корешки какие-то, боролся с шестилапами за жизнь», — слышался голос Жейксулли. Эта мутная личность была единственным шансом для двух соседних планет понять друг друга без посредников. Наполовину человек... не полностью на'ви. Он сидел на камнях и рассказывал рабочим, как докатился до такой жизни.

— Ну ты хоть на них покатался? — спросил Джейка усатый мужик с лопатой.

— Ты с келутраля что ли шлёпнулся, кататься? Это ж тебе не карусельки, а стая змееволков настоящих...

_«Вот чем мне нравятся земляне — так это языком. Такие названия классные придумали для планет — Пандора, Полифем, Одиссей. А мы как прилетели — и бац Синяк, да шлёп...»_

_«Слишком громко думаешь. Хоть и правильно»,_ — напомнил Няв своей ученице. Хранитель вне зависимости от обстановки был обязан думать тихо — ибо мысль была его сильнейшим оружием.

— Вот долботряс, даже не покатался...

— Зато торука оседлал!..

«This is General Kalmers, Death Star two. Standing by», — произнёс в микрофон теперь уже бывший комдив. Он предполагал, что его жизнь довольно круто изменится — но всё равно представлял себе будущее довольно смутно. Дивизия американцев была расформирована, люди занялись ликвидацией собственных поселений... В глазах многих генерал моментально превратился из героя в предателя, когда подписал акт о капитуляции и согласился сотрудничать с пришельцами.

Но был ли выбор? Был... сдаться или умереть. Соррен предполагал, что «волосатые» со своей Империей ликвидируют его вместе с остальными быстро, чтобы не возиться. Но всем колонистам сохранили жизнь. Никаких казней, пыток, порабощения — только бесконечиые обсуждения да физическая работа. Генерал, сохранивший только звание, теперь работал наравне с другими людьми, в данный момент разоружая собственные космические корабли.

Калмерс пообещал кое-что урмау. Он помогал им понять людей. Их менталитет, культуру, логику. Рассказал о космическом законодательстве Земли. Поначалу, разумеется, колебался — но кошачьи доводы были сильнее.

«Мы сохранили вам жизнь и почти не отняли свободу. С какой стати мы будем поступать иначе с вашей планетой?

«Вы сами себе враги, и это ваша главная слабость. Лучший способ вас уничтожить — невмешательство. Но вмешаться мы обязаны»...

В иллюминатор виднелась ночная планета. Деревья слабо светились белым, синим, розовым... По корням, как по электросети, свет распространялся. Громадная всеобъемлющая сеть неяркого света. Неожиданно для всех сияние стало набирать яркость. Одно из деревьев явно что-то нехорошее задумало — сияние собиралось вокруг него, наливаясь ярко-синим. Внизу, наверное, от яркого света можно было ослепнуть.

В следующий миг световое пятно превратилось в мощнейший луч неизвестного происхождения. Выстрел с планеты был такой силы, что даже на имперских звездолётах вышли из строя многие приборы. Луч света поглотил все десять американских кораблей — и словно втянулся назад, в Эйву.


	7. Красная угроза

Огонь, открытый с Эйвы, наделал немало шуму. Не тратя время на выяснение причин, имперские звездолёты врассыпную бросились к границам системы. «Неизвестно, на сколько бьёт эта штука. Проверять не дам,» — заявил тогда один из адмиралов. Против выстрелов с планеты были подняты гравитационные и плазменные щиты. Кошачьи орудия приготовились сбивать незваных гостей на случай их появления. Двери отсеков закрывались. Флот переходил в боевой режим.

На поверхности Эйвы стало неуютно. Кошарцы чувствовали себя увереннее, когда на орбите висели крейсера — но выбирать не приходилось. Выстрел — агрессия. Американские стройотряды немедленно отозвали с работ и упрятали в транспортники «Р-9». Десантники Империи заняли позиции за каменными и стальными завалами. Те, кто остались, перешли в укрытия: круглые здания, почти целиком закопанные в землю.

В одном из таких бункеров оказались Лайя Камира и Нейтири тэ-Цкаха Мо'ат'итэ. Почти все на'ви были там же. Только Джейк волей судьбы оказался в другом укрытии: в момент объявления тревоги он всё так же был рядом с людьми. «Ничего, за ним есть кому присмотреть,» — успокаивала Хранительница. Синяя женщина в ответ только прижимала уши и шептала: «Скао...»

Прошёл час. На космодроме бывших «Адских врат» наступила ночь. Тихая, даже тише предыдущих: ни малейшего движения в воздухе. Только местные пташки, больше похожие на летучих мышей, бесшумно порхали над землёй. Земляне сидели в «девятках» и напряжённо вслушивались. Безрезультатно: звукоизоляция корпуса блокировала всё. А лейтенант Брайан Смитсон, ныне командир шестнадцатого стройотряда, в это время собрал своих подчинённых в кружок.

— Это уникальная возможность! — заявил офицер. — Мы на борту шаттла практически без охраны. Связи с Землёй нет, и мы все знаем это. Но мы обязаны сообщить обо всём: правительству, журналистам, всем! Нужно добраться до Земли, и у меня есть план.

— Вы авантюрист, оказывается, — заявил со своего места другой офицер, капитан. Судя по форме, снабженец. В его голосе слышался скептицизм, и не без оснований.

— Первое. Эту дуру нам в воздух не поднять. Второе. Нас могут сбить на взлёте. Третье. Что мы скажем своим?

— Я знаю, как управлять этой штукой — здесь рядом есть терминал. Они не сразу поймут, что корабль захвачен, и это даст нам время, — торопливо говорил Смитсон, то и дело показывая рукой в сторону. Он явно был не до конца уверен в «плане», и эта неуверенность передалась окружающим.

— Вы сами не верите в успех, — произнёс один из рабочих.

— Ещё не до конца, — согласился лейтенант. — Но мы обязаны действовать. Бороться, сопротивляться, до последнего!

— Чего ж только сейчас встрепенулся? Мы уж неделю тут спины гнём... — ещё один голос из толпы.

— Они что-то с нами делают, Когда гонят нас на работы. Когда эти существа рядом, пропадает всякое желание воевать с ними. Единственный способ их победить — издалека, когда их не видно! Именно поэтому надо действовать сейчас!

Люди молчали, словно обдумывая своё место в плане Смитсона. Наконец, один из рабочих, бывший шахтёр, экскаваторщик, прошёл чуть вперёд и остановился в шаге от офицера.

— Мы против. Эта идея самоубийственна. Открой глаза, о чём ты собрался говорить правительству? Ты для них никто. Как и любой из нас.

Брайан только шмыгнул носом. Его брови незаметно начали сходиться.

— Ты до сих пор веришь, что эти пришельцы враждебны? Они не сделали нам ничего плохого! Напротив, мать твою! Уж лучше империя, чем эта сраная корпорация...

— Ты говоришь как предатель, — холодно произнёс американский офицер.

— Я говорю как гражданин свободной страны. Если мне лучше здесь — я останусь здесь. Если мне здесь плохо — я буду искать новое место. Пока что меня здесь всё устраивает.

Около десятка человек закивали в поддержку этих слов.

— Я был старшим смены, когда пришли эти существа. Они ни разу не тронули никого из нас, привели сюда и поселили в новом месте. И знаешь что? Там лучше, чем в старом бараке. Они лучше кормят. Не орут «иди туда, стой там, чего ты мечешься». Мы работаем, как и раньше, но теперь...

— Теперь за еду, да? То есть вот так просто, за бочку варенья и корзину печенья? Ты как перчатки Родину менять собрался? А когда они твою семью на Земле вырежут, ты так же говорить будешь?

Молчание.

— А? — лейтенант перешёл на крик. Но в ответ никто ничего не произнёс.

Смитсон выбросил вперёд правый кулак. Захрустела челюсть. Удар ногой в пах. Экскаваторщик сполз на пол, словно огромный мешок — впрочем, мешки на Земле давно уже вышли из употребления. Послышался ропот. Но никто больше не решился возразить.

— Сержант, убери этот мешок с дерьмом подальше. Вы двое, встаньте у входа. А вы все заткнитесь и ждите приказа! — выкрикнул Брайан. Люди повиновались. Всегда привыкшие к тому, что повелевает сильный...

_«Нейтири»,_ — раздалось в голове ца'хик. — _«Я хочу знать...»_

На'вийка повернулась. Лайя Камира сидела в двух шагах от неё, скрестив ноги и укрыв их плащом. В таком виде кошка была похожа на небесного цвета колокол, украшенный белой головой в прозрачном круглом шлеме.

«Что знать?» — читалось в глазах Нейтири.

_«Смогу ли я сейчас»,_ — ответила Хранительница. — _«Сказать Эйве кое-что...»_

— Много путей есть для этого, — сказала ца'хик. — Любой цветок своего рода вход. Когда Связь создаётся, Эйва рядом. Но как тебе сделать связь, я не знаю.

— Уже дважды Эйва говорила со мной без видимой связи, — возразила кошка, и тут её сердце сжалось. Где-то рядом случилась беда. Поправимая, но слишком близкая, чтобы оставаться в стороне. Лайя активировала передатчик и вышла на связь.

— _Няв, ты почувствовал?_

— _Да. Совсем близко. Бойцы, что случилось?_

— _Горизонт чист, ни звука,_ — доложил один из командиров пехоты. — _Слишком чисто... постойте, слышу мотор! Девятка готовится взлетать!_

Шипя всем корпусом, транспортник разогревал энергоблоки. Людям всё-таки удалось разобраться. Как назло, наземной техники кошарцев не хватало: старая смена уже улетела, а высадку новой сорвал тот самый выстрел. Ионные заряды бронекресел и сферомётов не могли остановить «девятку».

Перед терминалом управления столпились трое. Один, сам Смитсон, пытался понять изображения, выводимые на экран. «Греческий. Откуда здесь этот древний язык?» Было слышно, что двигатели начали работу. Но как взлетать вслепую? В комнате было только два крошечных окна, через которые еле виднелась взлётная площадка.

Лайя выскочила из укрытия. Сразу заметив нужную машину, она помчалась вперёд. Прыжок за прыжком. «Двадцать два, двадцать три...» — будто считал кто-то в голове. Только табельный жезл болтался на поясе, да небесно-голубой плащ развевался за спиной. Кошка использовала стихию Неба, подняв себя вверх и бросив в направлении цели. Корпус транспортника задрожал. В последний миг урмау добралась до правого крыла «Морвии», выпустила лезвие своего жезла и вонзила его в обшивку корабля. Одетый в синюю плазму клинок вошёл в металл, как нож в масло; кошка тут же деактивировала оболочку лезвия, подтянулась и упёрлась в металл ногами.

Снизу тут же пошёл дым. Ботинки кошки начали плавиться: земляне включили плазменные щиты. Медлить было нельзя: воздушный удар вниз, под ноги, резкое движение клинком, рывок, удар. Обшивка «девятки» была довольно тонкой, что позволяло вскрыть её довольно коротким — три четверти метра длиной — лезвием. Кошка проделала в корпусе внушительную дыру и спрыгнула внутрь. Плащ-накидка тут же загорелась, соприкасаясь с раскалённым металлом и плазмой. Но Хранительница не обращала внимания.

Она была в шлюзовом отсеке. Отсюда можно было выпрыгнуть назад, через десантную дверь — но она была наглухо запечатана. Температура внутри росла на глазах. Корабельный виу должен был уже перекрыть все входы и заделать дыру. И точно, из стены вылез робот и направился к потолку. Кошка взмахнула жезлом и взрезала переборку отсека. Стену ломать проще, чем вскрывать замки...

Корабль оторвался от земли. Не убирая шасси, он развернулся, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Ни сбить, ни посадить. На борту всего одна Хранительница, и та ксенобиолог. «Фу-у-у!» — в штабе космодрома раздался отчаянный вой. И не без причины: только что на глазах сотен свидетелей произошёл, как говорили пуши, Фэйл.

Нужно было только, чтобы «Морвия» не разбилась сама. Впрочем, Няв думал главным образом не об этом, а о безопасности своей бывшей ученицы. Лайя была на одном корабле с сотней врагов, скорее всего — вооружённых. А на кошке одет только летний комбез, плащ да шлем: никакой защиты, даже гравиплан оставила в комнате.

Белая урмау проникла в кормовой жилой отсек. Жар остался позади; для надёжности Камира задвинула дыру в стене массивной тумбой и наконец сбила пламя с одежды. Вокруг была тишина. Стройными рядами вдоль длинной переборки стояли жилые ячейки. Здесь могло бы разместиться полсотни хвостов, вместе с вещами и оружием. Лайя недовольно фыркнула: подошвы, оплавившись, начинали сильно скользить. Ботинки немедленно отправились в самый дальний угол.

В памяти всплывала схема помещений «Морвии-Р9». Из этого отсека можно было попасть в левый и правый жилблоки, там тоже должно было быть пусто. Северный терминал и стыкузел... либо земляне управляют машиной оттуда, либо там никого и можно управлять самой. Хранительница короткими прыжками добралась до двери. Разблокирована. Хорошо. Прикосновение когтем, и путь открыт.

— Куда мы летим, мать... — выругался Смитсон. Он так и не смог получить на мониторе ничего нового, поэтому в окна всё так же глядели вперёдсмотрящие.

— Сэр, чуть правее и выше!

— Как мы найдём Землю, вы придумали?

— А разве в вашем плане этого не было?

Лейтенант ударил бы кулаком по столу, но обе руки были заняты: чтобы управлять кораблём, нужно было держать ладони на контактных подушках.

— Определи по звёздам! Мы в северном полушарии... наверное, — последнее Брайан процедил сквозь зубы, чтобы никто не слышал.

Карта звёздного неба Пандоры ни у кого не нашлась. Впрочем, никто не искал: один из рабочих, бывший снайпер, знал даже эту тонкость инопланетного мира. Широкий «ковш» Большой Медведицы был таким же, как на Земле; рядом с ней виднелась и Малая. Где-то поблизости...

— Вот оно! Созвездие Персея! Курс вправо, вверх...

Солнце было ярчайшей звездой в небе. Это звание по праву принадлежало Альфе Центавра Б, но сейчас её закрыл огромный диск Полифема. Медленно, опасаясь потери управления, Смитсон изменил курс транспортника. Стреловидный звездолёт, расправив короткие крылья, стремительно набирал высоту. Разметая плотные облака, преодолевая звуковой барьер, — вот уже вся атмосфера осталась внизу...

— Невероятно! Всё чисто!

Орбита, до этого буквально кишевшая яркими огнями, теперь была пуста. Словно все пришельцы знали о предстоящем побеге людей и решили не препятствовать. А может быть — просто затаились, словно ожидая чего-то с другой стороны.«Морвия» уверенно двигалась в сторону Солнца, пока лейтенант Смитсон искал управление ускорением. «Здесь должен быть околосветовой модуль», — думал он.

Лайя Камира открыла новую дверь. Вот он, северный терминал. Длинное низкое окно впереди, две тумбы виу, кресло пилота — вот и вся обстановка маленькой круглой комнаты. Кошка издалека взглянула в иллюминатор и довольно взмахнула усами. Они на орбите. Двери надёжно заперты. Теперь нужно как-нибудь обставить захватчиков. Хотя...

Хранительница взмахнула плащом и плюхнулась в кресло. Руки привычно легли на боковины, и подушечки пальцев дотронулись до контактов. ППМВ включён; в глазах кошки звездолёт стал полупрозрачным, открыв всё своё содержимое. Люди собрались у южного терминала, причём большинство из них сбились в кучу вдоль стен. Лайю тут же обдало мощнейшей эмоциональной волной: страх, неуверенность, даже ненависть и гнев. Источником эмоций были земляне — совсем не умеющие скрывать свои мысли. «Аж голова разболелась», — сказала Камира себе и перехватила управление кораблём. Простейшая операция, всего пара команд и...

На мониторе Смитсона высветился вопрос. Он не задумываясь ответил «Отменить», даже не читая содержимое. Кошка на другом конце транспортника пожала плечами — не каждый день видишь существо, не читающее вопросы. Тем более такого не слишком стандартного вида:

_«Управление передаётся на северный пост. Возражения?»  
«Есть»  
«Нет»  
«Отменить»_

Последняя фраза была не очень нужна в повседневной работе: она означала буквально «Отстань, я занят». То есть подтверждение, и управление перешло Хранительнице. Заложив лихой вираж, корабль лёг на обратный курс.

У наблюдателей немедленно зарябило в глазах. Транспортник только что шёл прямо к Солнцу и вдруг неожиданно для всех сменил курс; звёзды начали сливаться в кривые линии. Один из американцев схватился за голову и сполз на пол, явно не собираясь смотреть наружу. Лейтенант оторвал руки от подушек терминала и подбежал к окну. Эйва заполнила собой половину неба и росла на глазах. «Автопилот», — пронеслось у него в мозгу.

«Идиот», — подумала Лайя Камира. «Даже если тебе не мешать, на этом корыте ты доплывёшь до Земли за сорок лет.» Она пошевелила пальцами и услышала сигнал громкой связи:

— Автопилот включён. Отдыхаем.

Люди тоже услышали эти слова, но не поняли ни капли. Для них это было всего лишь бессвязное урчание и мяуканье. «Девятка» должна была приземлиться там же, откуда улетела. Кошке оставалось только дождаться посадки и спустить аппарель, а дальше — работа для солдат... Но тут в её глазах потемнело. И причиной этому точно не было радиополе планеты. Те же ощущения урмау испытала в первый день, на «Мечтателе».

Последнее, что она успела прошептать самой себе:

_«Только не сейчас...»_

Затем стало темно и тихо.

В прошлый раз «сеанс» связи с Эйвой ознаменовался сильной болью. Это были следы прошлого — войны, смертей, ненависти. Но сейчас чувства говорили о другом. Или это сама планета собирается что-то сказать...

Сознание чуть прояснилось. Теперь Камира ощущала себя на свежем воздухе, среди сияющих деревьев Эйвы. Высокие, мощные древесные башни поднимались кверху и переплетались ветвями; каждый ствол был покрыт тёмно-синим мхом, облеплен сотнями кустарников и каких-то насекомых. Розоватые, сиреневые и синие огни мерцали вверху, вокруг... и в воде. Урмау стояла на берегу реки. Чувства постепенно усиливались, и уже ощущались прикосновения ветра. Слышался шум волн за спиной. А шерсть чувствовала, как воздух вокруг электризуется.

Светящийся лес — значит, здесь ночь. Лайя взглянула в небо: ни облачка. Огромный диск Полифема, как теперь стали называть Синяк. Три малых луны, идущие вдоль горизонта. Спокойная обстановка, как неделю назад... но что-то было новым, непривычным. Проведя пальцами по лицу, Камира глубоко вдохнула — и тут же поняла, что её побеспокоило. На ней не было маски. Она уже минуту дышала полной грудью — но воздухом, который был для урмау ядовит. И ничего страшного не происходило.

— Всё верно. Даже обострённые до предела чувства способны подвести. Ты не полностью здесь, — голос из-за спины. Хранительница обернулась кругом, и перед ней раскрылось совершенно феерическое зрелище.

В том месте, где оказалась кошка, река имела пологие берега. Хотя толстые корни деревьев, что стелились вдоль воды, вполне походили на отвесные склоны. Но взгляд приковывало другое: не река и не склоны, а вытянутый вдоль течения остров, что возвышался над водой. На нём росло странное дерево: не такое, как остальные. Листьев на нём не было, но с его ветвей свисало множество полупрозрачных мерцающих нитей: то ярко-фиолетовых, то розовых. Малейшее дуновение ветра заставляло нити вспыхивать, освещая воду и землю внизу. Лайя вспомнила, что подобное древо было в одном из её видений — оно было намного больше... и погибло от оружия землян.

Возле дерева стояли четыре высокие, стройные фигуры на'ви. Пожилой мужчина с широким носом и суровыми глазами носил широкие наплечники, похожие на перья, и множество украшений из когтей. По левую руку от него стоял молодой парень — в боевой раскраске, со странным браслетом на шее. У обоих мужчин за спиной было оружие: луки и примкнутые к ним стрелы. На груди виднелось что-то вроде ножен.

По правую руку от старшего на'ви находилась женщина — похоже, одного с ним возраста. Возможно, супруга. Богатое одеяние — тканевая накидка с узорами ручной работы — явно указывала на важность персоны. Её властный взгляд устремлялся к гостье и словно приказывал подойти...

Рядом со старой на'ви стояла молодая. Она бросалась в глаза своим обликом, пожалуй, даже больше других: явно не местного покроя одежда, узкий нос и маленькие глаза. Волосы девушки не были заплетены: локоны лежали просто, обрамляя довольно милое личико.

Кошка сделала шаг вперёд.

— Тем не менее, её успехи впечатляют. Весьма... — произнёс старейшина. — Но решение уже принято.

— Тем не менее, Эйтукан, даже ты видишь последствия нашего Зова, — старшая женщина обвела рукой вокруг, словно указывая во все стороны сразу. — Что было, когда я только пришла сюда?

— Теперь это место не узнать, — сказала младшая. — Всё идёт, как и было предсказано, Мо'ат. Думаю, наше поколение скоро завершит это дело.

— Грейс, — кивнула Мо'ат. — А ведь я всего год назад считала тебя навеки пропавшей. Я, цахик, видела меньше, чем сейчас... впрочем, это не срочно. Чужая, подойди ближе!

Лайя Камира и сама собиралась приблизиться. Она сделала шаг, другой, вошла в реку. Прохлада охватила ноги, шерсть намокла, но ощущения всё же были приятными. «Как дома,» — подумала кошка.

— А где твой дом? — спросил Эйтукан.

— Я с очень далёких звёзд. Отсюда мой дом не увидеть никому.

— Хороший ответ, — произнёс старый вождь. — Можешь не продолжать, мы узнали о тебе достаточно... ещё тогда.

— В день прибытия?

— Именно, — сказала Грейс. — Но сейчас время изменилось. То, для чего вас призвали, свершилось.

— Не соглашусь. У Империи здесь много незавершённых дел. Мы можем покинуть планету, только когда всё будет готово.

Лайя вновь ступила на сухую землю. Она была покрыта мхом, который вспыхивал холодным светом при каждом шаге. Молодой на'ви, имя которого кошка ещё не знала, окинул её взглядом, говорящим без слов: «Чужим здесь не место, и исключений больше нет».

— Тсу'Тей! Не торопись, — произнёс Эйтукан. Затем посмотрел Хранительнице в глаза: — Я думаю, ты достойна услышать нашу историю и рассказать её другим. Так мы сможем понять друг друга намного больше...

— И вообще, давайте уже все сядем, — предложила Грейс. Рядом с ней из воздуха соткался плоский камень с несколькими чашками. — Кофе будете?

_Я до сих пор сомневаюсь, может — это был просто сон. Уж слишком по-нашему там было. Всё, кроме их пойла, это просто ужас какой-то._

Лайя Камира уже три часа как прибыла на плавучую базу. Этот полупрозрачный купол, спущенный со «Сметливого», был заселён разномастными учёными и просто любопытными; а главное, Хранительница многих здесь знала лично. Уже успев наобещать с три короба «очень интересных вещей о Эйвиной природе», урмау заняла ближайшую пустую комнату и связалась с капитаном Треллем.

_В общем, они прибыли сюда с погибшей планеты. На'ви были разделены на мощные кланы, имели и транспорт, и оружие, и прочие технологии, но им нужен был новый дом. Эта планета идеально подходила, но всё было не так просто: биосфера оказалась враждебной. Планетарный разум, Эйва, уже тогда была очень активной и всячески защищалась. Ей не нравилась перспектива жить под бетонным панцирем городов. Чтобы отвадить незваных гостей, Эйва пробудила множество вулканов. Кланы уже были готовы покинуть планету, искать другой дом, но потом всё изменилось._

Мы знаем, что любая раса на ненулевой процент состоит из одарённых. И в ту пору одарённые на'ви смогли собраться вместе и заговорить с Эйвой. Им это удалось не с первого раза, и даже не с десятого. Труд это был просто колоссальный. Но планета услышала и в конце концов приняла своих новых обитателей. На правах хозяйки Эйва выдвинула условия, по которым на'ви могли оставаться, и несогласные должны были уйти. Это было время Первых Песен.

Те, кто хотел остаться, должны были оставить все машины, технологии, отказаться от них и принять новый образ жизни, больше похожий на дикарский. И самым главным условием было — стать частью нового мира. В буквальном, физическом смысле: так у них появилась эта цахейлу, связующее звено между существом и биосферой. Правда, это был продукт генной инженерии, своего рода модификация, но необходимые знания дала сама Эйва.

Народ не слишком хотел разделяться, но и планета многим успела понравиться. Назревал конфликт между «хвостоголовыми» и технократами. Тогда-то и появился пресловутый Торук Макто, который смог объединить кланы и не допустить кровопролития. Он возглавил тех, кто выбрал новый путь, и он же провожал «неприжившихся». Расставание для многих было тяжёлым, но покидающие Эйву обещали вернуться, как только найдут новый дом. Это было время Великой Скорби.

С тех прошло, если пересчитать на наш манер, около десятка тысяч лет. И те ребята так и не вернулись. Но прилетели люди. Остальное вы знаете...

«Не всё знаем. Никто так и не сказал, почему начался этот Зов».

_Эйва — мирная планета. Если её не беспокоить, она не будет мешать никому. Но земляне — слишком агрессивные соседи. Если всё оставить как было, то они будут нападать вновь и вновь, а планета будет защищаться. Это как тысяча дуэлей подряд: в конце концов победили бы захватчики, потому что некому удержать их в космосе._

«То есть Эйве нужна была ПКО в нашем лице? Нормальный такой запрос. А эти лучики тогда только по праздникам? По-моему, у планеты достаточно сил.»

_Это боевое дерево уникально, другие так не могут. А Грейс Огустин сказала, что лучшим способом будет контрудар. Когда земляне видят равных себе по силе, или даже более сильных, они меняются просто кардинально. Тех, кто способен ударить в ответ, люди уважают; а дипломатию считают слабостью._

«А про нас самих что сказали?»

_Что нам лучше отправиться вслед за людьми. Передать им немного мозгов... и главное, отучить нападать на соседей. В принципе, агрессор налицо, пусть миротворчество работает... А я посплю._

Лайя Камира отключила связь. Через сутки после разговора с Эйвой она чувствовала себя как никогда хорошо — даже усталость была приятной, греющей тело. Прошлой ночью она смогла дойти до неудавшихся беглецов и обезоружить их вожака. Не без усилий: физически тот землянин был сильнее урмау, к тому же был вооружён клинком убитого часового. Пришлось вступить в бой — и кошка признала, что боевые искусства Земли как минимум равны имперским. Человек двигался быстро и наносил сильные удары, Хранительница с трудом парировала их. Уже потом Лайя собрала волю в кулак и парализовала Смитсона электричеством из когтей. Когда главный упал, его приспешники даже не попытались защитить его.

Теперь почти все вопросы, стоявшие перед кошками, были закрыты. Капитан пообещал донести рассказ Лайи до ответственных, так что повторять сказанное кому-то ещё было не нужно. В общем доступе как раз появился новый приказ по флоту, и Камира принялась за чтение:

_1. Наш флот успешно выполнил задачу по нейтрализации агрессора с планеты Земля и ликвидировал оккупацию планеты Эйва. В ходе операции силами Империи были уничтожены более 1000 техноединиц и 128 землян. Силами Эйвы были уничтожены 10 кораблей противника и 48 землян. В системе Земли предположительно находится корабли классов Омега-Яна, угрозы для нас не представляющие. Цивилизация землян требует тщательного изучения, но в то же время — нашего незамедлительного вмешательства.  
2. Наш флот сосредоточен в системе Тринити-А и занимает кольцевую оборону в направлении Эйвы. 8-я флотилия осуществляет разведку соседних систем прямым и раздельным наблюдением. На поверхности Эйвы расположены 9 локальных баз с воздушным сообщением и наземный гарнизон 6-го отдельного десантного батальона.  
3. Эйва приняла решение не участвовать в конфликте и продолжить восстановление районов, затронутых землянами.  
4. Для обеспечения в будущем мира между землянами и на'ви — приказываю:  
4.1. Флотилиям 2-й и 10-й занять круговую оборону системы Тринити-А, развернуть усилители гиперсвязи, о состоянии дел докладывать еженедельно.  
4.2. Флотилиям 1-й и 5-й выйти в резерв флота и перейти в систему Ферал.  
4.3. Флотилиям 6-й и 9-й поэскадренно патрулировать пространство на удалении до светового года от границ систем Эйвы и Земли. Вести разведку соседних систем наблюдением и действиями разведгрупп. Об обнаруженном докладывать по средствам связи или лично.  
4.4. Флотилиям 3-й, 4-й, 7-й и 8-й действовать в составе блокадной группы. Задача: оцепление системы Земли, наблюдение и внедрение. С местным населением контактировать на уровне невмешательства. Отдельным Хранителям расследовать возможность сотрудничества как минимум с 2-мя крумными категориями землян, расследование вести на уровне эскадр, результаты централизовать.  
4.5. 6-й флотилии отправить в центр Империи добровольцев для доклада о произошедшем. Маршрут: Ферал, Труба, Мирришан, Мью. Порядок действий на маршруте — уставной. Возвращаться по собственному желанию.  
4.6. Всех без исключения землян, находящихся в системе Тринити-А, считать пленными. Командиру 8-й флотилии обеспечить их жилыми помещениями, питанием и охраной. Уличённых в агрессии — замораживать либо обездвиживать другим образом.  
5. Я нахожусь на линкор-титане «Муйарр» во 2-ом эшелоне блокадной группы. Мой заместитель — командир 3-й флотилии._

Командир флота космопоиска  
Хранитель второго ранга  
Фиал Векант.


	8. Эпилог

— Честно говоря, я сразу собирался уходить, — проговорил Фиал Векант. Его товарищи уже разошлись по своим местам, готовиться к отлёту. Совет на'ви и имперцев полностью поддержал мнение Эйвы: все чужаки должны покинуть планету и более не вмешиваться в её дела. Впрочем, на случай, если захочет вмешаться кто-то другой, на дальних рубежах системы оставались две кошарские флотилии...

Лайя Камира оставалась на Эйве. В последнее время она сильно привязалась к Оматикайя; да и регулярное общение с душами на'ви было очень интересным для обеих сторон. На планете было ещё много дел: недавно у бывшей колонии, на месте огромного карьера, появилось озеро. Следы людей понемногу пропадали с Эйвы. Кошарцы следов старались не оставлять.

Разведчики десятника Риу также не покинули планету. Они обосновались на одной из плавучих баз, уже в качестве гражданских специалистов. Синеухие гости с берега прилетали редко, но всё же такие встречи случались.

Всех землян перевели на крейсер "Стремительный" и поместили под усиленную охрану. "Тюремная баржа" просто шокировала "арестованных" своими размерами и комфортом. Чужаков приказано было высадить на Земле по особому распоряжению комфлота.

Пуши в состав флота не входили и никому из кошарцев не подчинялись — но, судя по всему, они также собирались к Земле. Пара Хранителей перешла на "Звёздный свет", "на всякий случай и во избежание", как они сами сказали.

Две флотилии космопоиска переезжали к планете Тооса. Здесь, на дальнем рубеже системы, было темно и тихо: идеальные условия для маленькой колонии. Купола сухопутных баз раскрывались на маленьких спутниках, в случае чего готовые быстро свернуться вновь: Империя не собиралась засиживаться в чужой системе. "На'ви, скорее всего, будут осваивать космос; значит, систему надо будет освобождать", — записал в дневнике капитан Трелль.

Один за другим звездолёты ныряли в "струны", покидая систему Тринити. Множество вспышек заполнили небо. Сперва уходили малые корабли, назначенные в передовые отряды. За ними поэскадренно уходили основные силы. Линкоры уходили под конец: командиры флотилий лично следили за прыжками.

_"Третий ушёл!"_ — раздалось на главном мостике "Муйарра". Командир флота оторвал взгляд от звёзд и проследовал к своему креслу. Векант привык командовать подробно, пусть это и было нужно только ему.

_"Струна, уровень пять. Вперёд на четыре эс гэ. Маскировка сто. Щиты сто пятьдесят. Выход в облаке Оорта. Построение боевое"._

Флот должен был выйти к самой границе Солнечной системы и затеряться среди астероидов и комет. Первый этап операции "Земляне" не предполагал участия звездолётов.

_"Все системы готовы"._

_"Поехали!"_

Небо вспыхнуло ярко-жёлтым светом. Звёзды и планеты превратились в размытые линии, набирающие яркость. Будто водоворот света, "струна" подхватила огромный звездолёт и проглотила его. Впереди была Земля.

На Змеиных равнинах планеты Мью начинался рассвет. Изрядно постаревший урмау, император Барс Коштар, сажал на своём огороде картошку, когда до него дошла весть об Эйве. Ему сообщали всё в срочном порядке, несмотря на просьбы не беспокоить. Но в этот раз новости были хорошие. Огромный флот, отправленный в далёкую галактику, теперь был обеспечен работой на многие годы вперёд. Кошарцы достойно показали себя в деле поддержания мира и равновесия, а на'ви — в деле нахождения общего языка со всеми живыми существами.

Синие великаны жили в совершенно других условиях и были так непохожи на имперских кошек — но лишь внешне. Любовь и уважение к Жизни, свободе, товарищам и всему Миру: вот что объединяло два хвостатых народа. Хранители будут навещать Эйву ещё не раз, учиться и учить. "И, если Империя когда-нибудь погибнет — её дело будет продолжено", — подумал Коштар и присыпал землёй очередной корнеплод.

Конечно, вопрос планеты Земля ещё был открыт. Но старый кот по этому поводу не беспокоился: в Млечном Пути, по ту сторону чёрной дыры, было кому позаботиться о межзвёздных хулиганах. "В конце концов, это совсем другая галактика, а в этой ещё сады не политы и рассада не высажена", — вскоре появилось в дневнике главы государства.

Последний гражданин Империи уже месяц как покинул Эйвину сушу. Теперь лишь в океане дрейфовали научные базы кошек, а на дальних орбитах летали их космические корабли. И ещё долго никто из людей не рисковал навестить этот мир. Когда Великая Мать обращала свой взор к звёздам, она вспоминала, что оттуда пришли не только Разрушители, но и Защитники Мира. Может быть, на'ви сами когда-то станут гостями в чьём-то мире. Может, так же придут кому-то на помощь.

На берегу Плачущего Озера, где мёртвая почва когда-то была утрамбована колёсами грузовиков, теперь возвышался памятник. Всё, что оставила после себя кошачья империя — как дань памяти Народу, защитившему свой мир. Металлолом, привезённый людьми с Земли — части танков, вертолётов, других машин — был сварены в башню. Через год эта куча мусора заржавела и покрылась зеленью. Цветущая лоза, опутавшая когда-то грозные машины, была простым и вечным символом. Символом победы жизни над смертью.

На небольшом возвышении рядом с ржавой башней, склонив голову, стоял во весь рост каменный воин на'ви. Колчан стрел и лук за плечами, немногочисленная одежда, пара-тройка украшений, хвост, коса за спиной — это был простой лучник, как собирательный образ всех сражавшихся с захватчиками. Лишь немногие из живых узнали в каменном страже того, кто жил когда-то рядом с ними. Это был Тсу'Тей те Ронглоа Атейитан.

Постаментом ему был огромный серый валун, который многие сотни лет лежал на берегу моря. Лазером на нём вырезали буквы на языке урмау. Это была простая и понятная надпись:

**СТОЯВШИМ НАСМЕРТЬ ЗА ЖИЗНЬ.**


End file.
